Aperture Dragons
by Shade The Aperture Dragon
Summary: It's been two weeks since GLaDOS let Chell go. Now, When Chell returns, her and GLaDOS find themselves acting strange towards each other and the two are thrown into another world, the dragon realms. Now, turned into twin dragonesses of an unknown element, the two must learn to cope with their knew status, make friends, and fight off a growing evil as they fulfill their destiny.
1. Return

**A/N: WARNING: this story assumes that the reader at least knows the basic information about the Spyro games, my Spyro universe, and the Portal series, some terms used in this will be from these. So I was looking around fanfiction, in crossovers, when I learned that there was only two portal/Spyro the Dragon crossovers, as I'm a MAJOR fan of the portal series and a fan of Spyro, I decided to add one more into that list. Now for some facts about this AU**

**1) Chell is only 15 years old**

**2) GLaDOS has uploaded herself into a human body, 15 in appearance, for reasons that not even she knows**

**3) After Spyro, Cynder, and Inferno (my OC) saved the world and Spyro started putting it back together, he acsidently ripped open several rifts to other dimensions, including GLaDOS and Chell's dimension. This has been going on for two weeks in Spyro's world, the same time since GLaDOS freed Chell, so the dragons are use to beings from other dimensions getting drawn in and changed into dragons.**

**With that finished, I'll allow you, the reader, to work out the AU's design. Hope you enjoy this extremely rare crossover.**

* * *

**Within Aperture's Dimension**

GLaDOS was looking at herself in a mirror while ATLAS and P-body worked out a complex test. GLaDOS' human body had black hair that went down to her lower back, her eyes looked human though the color was the same as her optic from her chassis, she had light skin, and was wearing pants and a tank top, she looked about fifteen. "I look so much like that murderer, the only thing I can't figure out is WHY did I choose this design for my mobile body." GLaDOS said to herself, her voice sounded human, as she turned to the several large, holographic, screens behind her, each one was a different camera from a different part of the test chamber that ATLAS and P-body were in. The two robots were nearing the end. "Good job on yet another simple test Orange and Blue." GLaDOS said over the intercom, her voice sounding like it use to, before she uploaded herself to her current body. The two robots chirped a response and headed to the next chamber. GLaDOS was becoming bored of the two robots and was secretly trying to find a way to bring humans back into the facility. "I miss that girl, she was my best subject." GLaDOS said, then froze in shock and horror. "Why am I saying these things, I hate her, she tried to murder me, and she-" GLaDOS began before a voice in her head cut her off, it was her current voice. _And she saved your life on a few occasions, she saved you from that bird and didn't even hesitate to do so._ the voice said.

"What the Hell?" GLaDOS asked herself as she turned to the only camera screen not in the two robot's chambers. The screen showed a relaxation vault, the same one Chell first awoke in, it had everything almost brand new, even a new relaxation pod since the last one vanished into thin air. Usually, when GLaDOS looked at the screen, she didn't see anything different, but that changed this time. There was a girl in the chamber, smiling and waving at the camera, she had on a black Aperture science jumpsuit and was holding a black portalgun with red stripes, similar to the two robot's portalguns, but that wasn't what caught GLaDOS' eye. The girl was pale, had clean black hair that almost blended into her jumpsuit, and silver eyes. "It can't be." GLaDOS said in shock as she pulled the screen closer and activated the intercom of the room. "Get closer to the camera." GLaDOS said. "Fine." the girl said as she got close enough so that GLaDOS could see her clearly. _She talks, it might not be her._ GLaDOS thought, a strange pain was felt in her heart at the thought. "Who are you?" GLaDOS asked. "Forget me that easily GLaDOS, it's only been what, two weeks." the girl said. "Chell?" GLaDOS asked, uncontrolled hope in her voice. "Yep, though I admit that I thought you didn't even know my name, much less that I could speak." Chell said. GLaDOS didn't answer. "Orange Blue, continue testing, and NO siting around." GLaDOS said over the intercom of ATLAS and P-body's chambers as she ran out of the central AI chamber, happy that her new body allow full control of the facility even when she wasn't present in the central AI chamber, and ran to an elevator that would lead her to Chell's location.

GLaDOS ran into the room without stopping as she grabbed Chell and hugged her. "I missed you so much." GLaDOS said in a cheery voice before letting go and looking at her hands. "What's happening to me, just two weeks ago I was trying to kill you?" GLaDOS asked. "I don't have the slightest clue." Chell said as she sat next to GLaDOS. "It's been like this since you left, I designed this body for mobility, I even left a screen active for the camera in this chamber." GLaDOS said. "You're not the only one GLaDOS." Chell said. "What do you mean?" GLaDOS asked. "I didn't come back to continue testing, I came back because I missed you, though the fact that the human race was practically extinct when I returned may have aided my reasoning." Chell said. "Dang, I was hoping to be the one to kill it off." GLaDOS said jokingly. "You would have if they didn't kill themselves, I'm just glad I found a bathroom with running water so I could take a bath." Chell said. "You know that Aperture has baths right?" GLaDOS asked. "No I didn't know that, besides, I doubt you would have let me use one without filling the room with neurotoxin." Chell said, joking a bit. "No, I would have just dropped in a few turrets while you were distracted." GLaDOS said jokingly. "Okay, well, as I have a portalgun, and I doubt that those bots are of any use to you, I'll still continue testing." Chell said. "I nearly lost you one too many times Chell, I'm not going to make you test." GLaDOS said, shocking herself. "Don't worry, I actually kind of miss the thrill of a near death situation and the requirement of quick thinking while running for my life." Chell said with a bright smile. "Fine, just don't die." GLaDOS said. "Have I died yet?" Chell asked. "True." GLaDOS said as she went back to her chamber.

* * *

**Within the Dragon realms**

Spyro, Cynder, and her twin brother Inferno, were all siting around the, recently rebuilt, dragon temple's vision room. The remaining three guardians had decided to give them the temple as a personal base and hide away for them to escape their new fans, after Cynder and Inferno helped Spyro defeat their father Malefor, the two had quickly became as praised as Spyro. "So, on to the only problem that occurred when I rebuilt the world, the dimensional rifts that keep bringing beings from other dimensions to ours." Spyro said. "You shouldn't blame yourself Spy, you didn't know the full power of Convexity." Cynder said. "I know, but I don't remember pulling at the dimensions, there has to be someone, or something else that did so while I was rebuilding the world, and I doubt it was for a good reason." Spyro said. "True, I doubt dad did so, but really it's not like a new element is being created from this, every thing that comes through is intelligent, and all of them become dragons with existing elements." Inferno said. "Last time you said something like that, we ended up being corrupted and turned against our own kind." Cynder said, Inferno had said 'It's not like we're going to be used for evil' only a few hours before they had been corrupted.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, at least enough to continue reading. This was mostly the calm before the storm, as they say. I intend to bring some of the other characters from portal into the dragon realms, any ideas of who, I'll accept Wheatley if he's suggested, but I'll have to have a talk with the person that suggests him about what I'll do and what I wont allow. Feel free to put your suggestions in your review. I'll **_**TRY **_**to wait a week after posting this chapter to give people time to give suggestions, but I can't guarantee I'll succeed. P.S. I will accept portal OCs, so long as you give me their bio, including name, eye/optic color, age, background, and if you want to you can also give a description of what they would look like as a dragon including element(I'll tell you if your element choice will fit the story), you can give suggestion via pm, or in your reviews of ANY chapter. I also will accept Spyro (only dragons) OCs, with their bios. (I'm trying to let my readers be a little more active in my stories with giving these options, you can also suggest scenes if you want) This isn't a story typed and plotted by me, it's a story typed by me and plotted by me and its readers.**


	2. dragon realms

**A/N: I forgot to mention that in this AU, Inferno and Cynder's mother, Obsidian, died several years after Malefor was sealed away in Convexity because the event of her being sealed within a crystal never happened in this AU.**

* * *

**The Celestial Caves (Dragon realms)**

A light blue scaled dragon was pacing back and forth in front of a floating book while a purple dragon watched. "How should I word this?" the Chronicler, Ignitus, asked. "Word what?" the purple dragon asked, causing Ignitus to spin around and take on a defensive stance. "If I'm going to live here, then you need to get use to my presence." the purple dragon said. "I know. As for your question, I'm trying to work out how to word a prophecy for an upcoming event. The Chronicler is the one to write them." Ignitus said. "What event?" the purple dragon asked. "As you know, when the world was rebuilt, rifts between dimensions opened. A great evil is starting to rise again, she can't be defeated by any element of this world. This prophecy is of two beings from another dimension coming here and becoming dragons of an element that doesn't exist. They're the only hope for the entire world." Ignitus said. "Oh, then you should hurry in getting that prophecy written down in the book of prophecies as soon as possible." the purple dragon said. Ignitus spun back around to face the floating book, grabbed a quill, and started writing.

_A being, far more powerful than any other dragon in this world will rise up once more from its fallen imprisonment. The only hope the beings of this world have is two dragons, both of unknown origin. If they are to fall, then so shall the rest of the world._

Ignitus looked at the small prophecy, knowing that the other guardians knew that a new chronicler would have been chosen since the world was destroyed and rebuilt. "You think they'll recognize this as my writing?" Ignitus asked. The purple dragon walked up and examined the prophecy. "They'll have a lot of trouble recognizing this as your's, Ignitus. It would appear that your writing style changed a bit with your form." the purple dragon said. "Good." Ignitus said. "The main question though is, will Cyril's son recognize it?" the purple dragon asked. "unfortunately, Malefor, Spyro will most like recognize my writing" Ignitus said. "Likely, but he might not." the purple dragon, revealed to be Malefor, said.

* * *

**Aperture Science (test chamber 18 of track 14) (Chell and GLaDOS' dimension)**

GLaDOS watched as Chel fired portal after portal and laughed during her test. "By the way, were did you get a portalgun that fires black and red portals?" GLaDOS asked Chell through the intercom. "You don't practically live in Aperture Science most of your life and not learn how to change the portal colors, as for the color scheme, I just took a portalgun from stock and painted it with the same paint that is always used. I also found the jumpsuit in stock." Chell said as she grabbed a cube. "Okay, I didn't even know that Aperture had different colored jumpsuits." GLaDOS said. "That's because the only test subject you've had in the last several years was me." Chell said. "You're not a test subject anymore, you're more like a test volunteer. "GLaDOS said. "I know, wait, what's that?" Chell asked as she stopped and pointed to something off screen. "I'll be there in a minute." GLaDOS said as she ran out of her chamber and got to Chell quickly.

"What is that, it wasn't there a minute ago?" GLaDOS asked as she looked at the strange stone archway that was suddenly in the chamber. The archway had odd runic symbols on the sides, a faint purple glow, and a symbol in a circle at the top. "Is that thing Aperture equipment?" Chell asked. "No, why do you think that?" GLaDOS asked. "Look." Chell said as shed pointed to the symbol at the top, it was a white Aperture Science logo on a black background. "It isn't in the data banks." GLaDOS said as she walked up and ran her hand down the edge of the arch. "Usually an archway is for an old door, but there's a wall here so it can't be for that." GLaDOS said as Chell came up. "Yea, and I doubt it belongs here since I didn't see it a moment ago." Chell said as she also placed her hand on the arch, the second both of them were touching the arch, they blacked out and a portal opened and pulled them in. GLaDOS could feel it as they passed through the portal and she became completely organic.

* * *

**Glados and Chell's dreams**

Glados and Chell opened their eyes to find themselves in the central AI chamber, but something was wrong. "Why are we here?" Chell asked. "We aren't, I can't feel the ground, we're dreaming." Glados said, somehow knowing that Chell was really there. "What are we?" Chell asked as she looked down at herself, for some reason, neither of them were really phased about what happened. Chell was a dragon that had blood-red and black scales, extremely dark red wing membranes and underbelly, an extremely dark red Aperture Science logo on the upper parts of her legs, her tail blade looked like a four spiral vortex with a large center, she had yellow eyes that looked a lot like Glados' when she was in her human body, and had four extremely dark red horns with two on top that curve down slightly and two on bottom that curve up slightly. Glados looked almost exactly like Chell except her tail blade looked like the Aperture Science logo closed into a circle with large spikes along the edges. "Judging from our general appearance, I would have to say that we're dragons, or rather, dragonesses." Glados said. "I don't know how I know, but didn't you become completely organic?" Chell asked. "I did, and I lost my connection with Aperture's database, but I retained the information that I had personally experienced or done research on. I was thinking about a dragon based test for you a few years ago." Glados said. "What's happening?" Chell asked as she saw that the central AI chamber was becoming transparent, revealing a large forest with grass beneath their feet and endless trees.

_A being, far more powerful than any other dragon in this world will rise up once more from its fallen imprisonment. The only hope the beings of this world have is two dragons, both of unknown origin. If they are to fall, then so shall the rest of the world. _The words echoed through the forest, the voice was calm and male. "What does that mean?" Chell asked. "No idea." Glados said, laying down and enjoying the peacefulness of the forest. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Chell asked. "I've never actually been outside of the facility, this is the first time I've seen a forest. Of course I did research on the outside so that I could use that against test subjects." Glados said. "It's the first time for me to, well as far as I can remember at least. When I left the facility last time, I only saw a deserted world were no life seemed to exist, except a few struggling humans, they explained everything and I left." Chell said. _Welcome to the dragon realms, more specifically, the dark forest._ the voice from earlier said. "It is a little dark, you know, with the sun up and everything." Chell said. Suddenly the sun seemed to vanish and darkness encased the area.

A pulsing purple portal opened suddenly, though it was small._ You two shall never succeed._ a dark, menacing, and feminine voice echoed through the dark forest from the portal. "Who are you?" Glados asked with a sadistic tone. _My name doesn't matter, you two are mere hatch-lings compared to me. I will destroy you._ the voice said. "She's not the best at making intimidating threats." Chell said. _Dang! I had hoped this wouldn't happen, I'm pulling you two out, but be warned, not all of this was a dream. _the voice from earlier said as the world blurred and the two woke.

* * *

**The Dark Forest (Dragon realms)**

Glados was the first to wake and find that she really was a dragoness. "Where are we?" Chell asked as she woke as well and noticed what she was. "Chell!" Glados yelled excitedly as she ran over and helped Chell up. "This is just crazy." Chell said fearfully. "Gee... you think, but if I were you I would be more concerned about what that male voice said as we woke." Glados said. "I wasn't listening." Chell said, calming down a bit. "The voice said that not all of that was a dream. it's the female voice that is really worrying me, she seemed to be trapped, but be escaping." Glados said. "I have to agree." Chell said. "Yea, how is this even possible?" Glados and Chell asked in unison, though they didn't even notice. "I theorize that the archway was actually a dimensional rift, in which case that would mean that the dragon realms are a separate dimension. We were likely turned into dragons because this dimension doesn't have humans, so it would instead change our forms to better match with the species of creatures in this world that is the closest to our species in some way, which would thus be the dragons." Glados and Chell said in unison, this time noticing. "Why are we speaking in unison?" they both asked, then glanced at themselves. "Oh, that makes sense." they said, taking a moment to calm down. "We must be twins now or something." Glados said. "Yea." Chell said. "Also, since when did you have enough mental capacity to come up with are theory?" Glados asked. "I lived in Aperture for over half my life, of course I would hear about experiments like dimensional travel." Chell said.

A few hours later, the two were eating a freshly killed deer after hunting and getting use to the feel of their new bodies. "We'll have to find someone to teach us to fly." Chell said. "Yea, I really don't like knowing that I can fly and not being able to do so." Glados said. "This dear is good, you agree?" Chell asked. "Oh yea, considering that it's raw." Glados said. "Well it's clear that dragons are built for eating this." Chell said as she violently ripped another chunk of meat off and ate it. "Well what do we have here?" a voice said from behind Glados, Chell and Glados spun around and took on defensive stances, like how it was when they hunted, the two were just listening to their instincts. A creature, resembling an ape, holding a large sword was in front them. "Come and get me." the ape creature said mockingly. Without thinking, Glados and Chell opened their maws, both launched what looked like a large black and blood-red portal sphere without a portal tail at the ape. The two spheres hit the ape with extreme force, he was badly wounded, but not dead. "That... all you... got?" the ape asked. Chell followed her instincts and launched a smaller blood-red portal sphere, with the portal tail, at the ape, it missed as she expected and hit a large flat rock, opening a blood-red portal. Seeing what Chell had done, Glados did the same and the two opened black portals bellow them, falling through and ripping the spine out of the ape as they hit it. "Wow, that was fun." Chell said with a sadistic smile. "Yea, we need shelter for the night, I see a cave in that mountain." Glados said as the two walked to the mountain, using portals when they got there to get down to the bottom and going to a dark corner. "Night." Glados said as she laid down and Chell laid next to her, the two instinctively curled up with each other before falling asleep.

In the middle of the night, Chell and Glados woke up and saw two black scaled dragons heading down a tunnel, so they silently followed in the shadows. _Where are they going? _Chell asked. "I have no idea." Glados whispered. "I didn't say anything." Chell said. "Wait you didn't." Glados asked. _I thought it, like I am now._ Chell said. _Wow, we can communicate with each other via telepathy. _Glados said, she wasn't too surprised with everything else happening. _Good, then we can talk without the risk of being caught._ Chell said as they stopped, the two dragons were in front of a large dark-purle crystal. "How have you two been my children?" A dark voice asked from the crystal. "Fine dad, but we didn't come to just chat, we know that you're out of the center of the earth and we need your help on something." the male dragon said. "What is it then?" the voice asked. "We know already that Spyro opened up several dimensional rifts, and we have heard legends." the female dragon said. "What legends?" the voice asked. "There is a legend of the ancestor of Convexity, it states that she became corrupt with her own power and because of this, her siblings, the other ancestors, had to seal her in between their dimension and another, that's where we're worried." the female said. "You think that one of the rifts might allow her to escape." the dark voice said. "Yea, and we're wondering if you could come out of hiding and help us." the male said. "When you are certain that she will escape, then I will do so, but not before that." the dark voice said.

"You two can come out now." the male suddenly said as he turned and faced Chell and Glados. "How'd you know?" Chell asked. "I can sense you're Convexity, though from your appearance, I doubt you're from this world." the male said. "We aren't." Glados said. "Okay, we've seen a lot of beings from other dimensions be forced here and into dragon forms, but we have yet to see twins that aren't even of any element of this world, what can you two do anyway and were you two always twins?" the male asked. "No we weren't twins before." Chell said as her and Glados showed what they had learned that they could do. "We don't know our full power though." Glados said. "That's all right, I can help you in some aspects of this world. I'm Inferno by the way." Inferno said. "I'm Glados and this is Chell." Glados said, motioning to Chell for a moment. "I take it that those aren't your real names. I'm Cynder." Cynder said. "Yea, my real name is Michelle, but I don't ever use that name." Chell said. "Mine's Genetic lifeforms and Disk Operating system." Glados said. "Just stick with the names you gave us." Inferno said as he motioned for Chell and Glados to follow him. "So um, who was that?" Glados asked. "Who? mine and Cynder's dad?" Inferno asked. "Yea him." Glados said. "His name is Malefor, aka the dark master, he's a purple dragon which can wield all elements of this world not your's though. About two weeks ago, me, Inferno, and our friend Spyro killed him, or rather we sealed him inside the planet's core because he was destroying the world literally." Cynder said. "And you two still love him?" Chell asked. "He's our dad, former master, and trainer, we have to love him." Inferno said. "Former master?" Glados asked. "Ten years ago, he used the dark magic that runs in our family and turned us into adults, we become his loyal servants and tried to free him from the imprisonment he had been in. I broke free of his power in a week because of the power I have as an adelike, or a guardian of the purple dragon of my generation, which is Spyro. Three years ago I somewhat helped Spyro free Cynder from corruption, she's my twin sister so I couldn't let her die." Inferno said.

"How come?" Glados asked. "Draconic twins like me and Cynder or you and Chell have hearts that beat in unison, they have separate spirits, but share a soul." Inferno said. "What else can you tell us about being twins?" Chell asked. "Twins have an instinct to sleep together, they always share the same dream, they feel each other's pain as well as their own, they have a hidden set of chokers made of their elemental energy and linked with a chain made from the same energy, both only show during spikes in emotions, trained twins can make it appear at will, for twins of the same gender the only difference other than a slight change in voice is their tail blades. Did I miss anything Inferno?" Cynder asked. "Yea. Twins draw on each other's energy as well as their own, this makes them rather deadly as they can combine attacks. Twins are instinctively protective of one another, even when they fight on opposite sides. Twins also have a mental link with each other that is always present. That mostly sums up draconic twins and just in time." Inferno said as they entered a large training arena. "What first?" Cynder asked. "Flight." Chell and Glados said. "Oh and twins tend to be in sync, like finishing each other's sentence or speaking in unison, it becomes stronger when their chain is visible." Inferno said. "Which way do you two want to learn, the slow and safe way or the fast and dangerous way?" Cynder asked. Chell and Glados looked at each other for only a moment. "Fast and dangerous." they said. "Then come with us." Inferno said as they headed out.

"Wow, that's a long way down." Chell said as she looked at the drop from the top of the mountain her and Glados had portaled into the day before, which they had learned was called the mountain of Malefor. "The fast way is dangerous because you have to keep your minds clear when you jump so that your instincts can safely guide you." Inferno said. "You've trained others like this before I assume." Chell said. "Yes he has." Cynder said as Chell and Glados jumped and fell for several seconds before their wings caught them and they started flying. "Wow!" Glados said with excitement. "Landing will be a little harder, just try to land front paws first." Cynder said. "Okay." Chell and Glados said as they did just that, and managed not to have too many problems other than a lot of dizziness. "Landing is harder when you've been flying, just remember to shift your wings so that they stop you before making a decent after a long time of flying, and expect some dizziness." Inferno said. "Got it." Glados said. "Now what?" Cynder asked. "Probably some practice with our element and then a small lesson of draconic tradition so we have a decent idea of how to act." Glados said. "All right, but first I want to know a little about your original world." Inferno said. "Fine, but it doesn't end well." Chell said as she started her story, when she finished Glados started her's.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that, there are some credits to get through.**

**1) the prophecy, though I changed it a bit. (htffan951)**

**2) the dream idea (htffan951)**

**3) Chell and Glados' reactions after they awoke, which I did a terrible job in keeping to (htffan951)**

**I think that's everything. This will be how I credit anyone that gives ideas.**

**I accept suggestions for this story like what's listed bellow, feel free to ask questions.**

**1) OCs, both portal and Spyro (only dragon OC for Spyro) (You MUST give me the bio and talk it over via PMs so that you can be happy and I can too**

**2) suggestions of other portal characters to bring in**

**3) ideas of scenes and how they play out.**


	3. Meeting the others

"Okay, now for some elemental training." Inferno said after explaining draconic tradition and a few other facts, basically Glados and Chell now knew about as much as a common dragon teen. "So we'll have to go to school." Glados said in annoyance. "Well technically, since not much is known about your elements, the guardians might have you stay out of school and only come to show your element." Cynder said. "Okay." Chell said with a shrug as her and Glados headed to the center of the training arena. Cynder leaned closer to Infenro. "Sure you can teach them?" Cynder asked in a whisper. "I'm pretty sure that it'll at least be similar to training other elements." Inferno whispered. "So, what should we start with?" Glados asked. "I think we'll start with the projectile version and we might also unlock your breaths. I will tell you this though, defend yourselves because this arena was never a training arena so I'll have to create dark magic minions and they will really try to kill you." Inferno said as some of those minions formed and attacked. "You're crazy!" Chell yelled. "Never said I wasn't." Inferno said.

Chell and Glados dodged to the side and attacked with their element. _I'm going to kill Inferno._ Glados said. _Remember, he's an adelike and only their twin can die, which kills them as well._ Chell said as she fired another Aperture bomb, as her and Glados had decided to call it. Chell felt something in the back of her throat. When chell opened her maw, a red and black beam of elemental energy erupted from it and destroyed half the creatures that had attacked. "Wow! How did you do that?" Glados asked in shock. "No idea, instinct I guess." Chell said as she started using the attack more often. "Looks like your twin sister unlocked her breath, your turn." Inferno said. "Fine." Glados said as the same thing that happened with Chell happened to her and she used the breath attack as well, finishing off the rest of the dark magic minions. "Now we'll set up some obstacles and such to test your portal ability." Inferno said before going to work. "So even after being turned into a dragoness and thrown into another dimension, I still have to test." Chell said. "Yep, but I'm here for you as well." Glados said as Inferno finished and landed. Chell and Glados quickly got through the test and landed in front of Inferno and Cynder. "I forgot that one of you is use to solving tests things and the other is use to building them." Inferno said, remembering their earlier conversation about Chell and Glados' world. "It's fine." Glados said.

"Now for the furry, the strongest attack a dragon can do." Inferno said as several minions former. "Just kill several of these and when you instinctively know you're ready, we'll send something stronger at you and you just follow your instincts." Cynder said. "Gee, is everything learned out of instinct?" Glados asked. "No, just combat, communication, and flying." Inferno said as Glados and Chell began killing the minions. After a few minutes, Chell and Glados were ready to unleash their furries. Chell and Glados rose in the air as Black or Red Aperture energy started gathering around them, one color for each dragoness. The energy seemed to warp the area around them as several apertures opened on the floor and in the air. When the knew they were ready, Glados and Chell unleashed their furries, unlike most furries which pass through each other, Glados and Chell's furries combined and destroyed the entire battle field, leaving them, Inferno, and Cynder. "Whoa! That was exciting!" Chell and Glados said as they landed. "I've never seen two furries combine."Inferno said. "That doesn't matter right now, Glados and Chell need to burn up some of their energy so how about a flight to Warfang?" Cynder asked. "Warfang?" Glados and Chell asked excitedly. "The dragon city, imagine your Aperture science above ground to get an idea of the size of Warfang." Cynder said. "Wow, that's going to be big, come on let's go." Glados and Chell said as they took flight, followed by Cynder and Inferno. "They're as eager as hatch-lings." Inferno said. "And we weren't when we broke free of corruption?" Cynder asked mockingly. "True." Inferno said.

"So, what was your past like?" Chell asked as they flew. "It was decent the first year, but then we started getting tormented by dad's minions, the apes, When they learned that I couldn't even feel my own pain, they started harming Cyn. Then we were corrupted and used for evil before I saved myself, later on Spyro saved me and Cynder." Inferno said. "I wont pursue the rest." Chell said as they got to Warfang.

* * *

**Warfang**

"WOW! I didn't know it would be this big!" Chell and Glados said as they walked into the gates and a guard spotted them. "Welcome back Inferno and Cynder. May I ask who these two are?" the guard said with a low bow. "These are Glados and Chell, they're from another dimension and for some reason have become dragons of a new element, we wish to speak with the guardians." Inferno said. "Very well." the guard said as he lead them to the guardians chamber. "This place is large." Glados said to the guard. "Well dragons are large and most like to stay together. This city was built to honor the dragons." the guard said. Glados and Chell looked at all the intricate marks along the walls. "In honor of our saviors." Glados read the caption on the bottom of a statue of Inferno, Cynder, and Spyro. "I see you can read draconic." Inferno said. "Is that strange?" Chell asked. "Most dragons from other dimensions don't know the language, I doubt your presence is just chance." Inferno said as they arrived at the guardian's chamber. Inside were three adult dragon, the teenage dragons, and a dragonfly. All of them were looking at Chell and Glados with shock.

"H-hi." Glados and Chell said, suddenly feeling shy. "If I may ask, what is your element?" the large light-blue dragon, Cyril, asked. "We're not really sure, though we know that our element is new." Glados said. "Amazing, you two are certainly not of this dimension so where are you from, what is it like, was the feeling of entering a dimensional rift strange, what's the anatomy of your dominant species, were you two ever even twins before this, how did it feel to wake up as different beings, what all can you do, what is the technology like in your world, did you even know of our existence before this, What would you call your element, how much about our world do you know, what all do you know about your ele-" the yellow dragon, Volteer, began before Cyril silenced him by freezing him. "Excuse my friend, he tends to be a little talkative." Cyril said. "Inferno and Cynder already told us that, they also told us about you Cyril, and Terrador, even everyone else in this room, except you two." Glados said before motioning towards a pink dragoness and a red dragon. "I'm Flame, a fire dragon and acting fire guardian until the challenge begins to determine the next fire guardian. " the red dragon, Flame, said. "I'm Ember, the new Healing guardian, I might be a teen, but the position of Healing guardian has passed down my family since the beginning." the pink dragoness, Ember, said. "I'm-" Spyro began before being cut off by Glados. "I said we already heard about everyone except Flame and Ember." Glados said as Volteer broke free of his ice imprisonment. "Before you even start speaking, I'll explain and answer your questions." Glados said. Volteer sat down and so did everyone else. "Well. We blacked out before entering the rift. Our dominant Species was human. We became twins when we came here. We were at ease with our sudden change because we got a chance to see what happened to us during a dream. Our world is full of technology that outweighs this world with ease. We didn't know much about your world. I think we would call our element Aperture." Chell began.

Hours later, Glados and Chell were in their new room, laying down. "Did you hear how Ember was talking?" Chell asked. "Yea, what about it?" Glados asked. "Well she seemed to be trying to impress someone and I saw her eyes move towards Spyro a lot. I think she's in love." Chell said. "We'll have to wait to find out, good-night Chell." Glados said. "Night Glados." Chell said as the two curled up and fell asleep, unaware that an evil being was watching through a dimensional window.

* * *

**In between two dimensions (Within a prison.)**

an adult dragoness who was all purple, with dark purple eyes, was smiling to herself and looking through a dimensional window at the two dragonesses known as Glados and Chell. "So, my brothers and sisters, you have brought dragonesses of a new element here to dispatch me eh." the dragoness said as the window shifted to an empty room with a cube on a button, chirping angrily. "You'll be perfect for me." the dragoness said as she turned around and started walking away, pausing at a painting of her and her siblings as children and becoming sadder. "I wish things could be different for us, why did we have to live an eternal life." the dragoness said before shaking her head angrily. "I hate them for locking me up." she said as she glanced down at the choker she wore. It had the symbol of convexity floating around it. I'll ensure that I get what I want." the dragoness said before a small purple dragon ran up to her. "Master Imara, the dimensional rift is ready to be opened again." the little dragoness said. "Thank you Amethyst, you can go play with some toys now, I wont ask for your assistance again for a long time." Imara said to the little five year-old dragoness. "Thank you master." Amethyst said happily as she ran off. "She was the only Convexity dragon I had time to make, I have to protect her." Imara said to herself.

* * *

**A/N: So, we learn of a new evil, with a gentil side. Who was Imara talking about when she said that 'you would be perfect' ? We all have to wait. Who was the young dragoness named Amethyst ?**

**1) what Chell, Glados, Cynder, and Inferno talk about on their way to Warfang. (htffan951)**

**2) some parts of the meeting with everyone (htffan951)**


	4. Imara's spy

**A/N: I'll ask this now, should I speed up my update time?**

* * *

**Within Imara's prison**

A bright pink healing dragoness was laying on the ground, asleep. The dragoness had scales that were the same pink as the heart on the companion cube with silver underbelly, silver wing and spike membranes, large silver spikes that ran down her head and her tail with smaller ones in between, a silver tail blade shaped a lot like a heart with the curved parts pointing outward and spikes along the heart, and two silver horns that went straight up then curve at a ninety degree angle forward. She wore a silver choker with a small companion cube dangling from it. Slowly the dragoness opened her eyes. "Welcome to the dragon realms Duena." Imara said. "Duena?" the dragoness, Duena, asked. "You were a cube in a large facility, do you remember anything?" Imara asked. "Oh right. I was a companion cube designed to crush a test subject's moral by them bonding with me only to have to kill me in the end. What am I and why can I speak?" Duena asked. "I've brought you from your world into this one. When an intelligent being goes through a dimensional rift they are turned into the creature with equal intelligence. In this case a dragon, more specifically a healing dragoness. Healing being your element." Imara said. "Who are you anyway?" Duena asked. "My name is Imara, but you will just call me master." Imara said. "And if I refuse?" Duena asked. "You wont be able to, I can corrupt and control you after all. Amethyst come see this." Imara said. A moment later the small dragoness known as Amethyst came in. "Yes master Imara?" Amethyst asked. "Just watch." Imara said as she placed her paw on Duena's head. Duena let out a gasp as the convexity energy over took her mind and forced her into servitude.

Duena stood up and bowed, nothing had changed physically. "What is your wish master?" Duena asked. "Go to the dragon temple of Warfang, I need you to spy on two twin dragonesses. Their names are Glados and Chell, I'm sure you know them." Imara said. "Yes master, I will ensure that none know my true intentions and I do know them." Duena said as she left through a tear in the dimensional prison. "Soon you'll be able to leave master Imara." Amethyst said. "I'll make sure to bring you, my daughter." Imara said. "Okay master Im-" Amethyst began before Imara cut her off. "Please... call me mom." Imara said. "Okay mom." Amethyst said as she ran off to play with her toys.

* * *

**Warfang temple**

Glados, Chell, and everyone else were siting in the guardian's chamber. "So if it is this Imara, then we'll be the only ones capable of defeating her?" Glados asked. "Imara is the ancestor of Convexity. Only an element not of this world can 'kill' an ancestor. You two are the only one that are not elemental wielder of this world so you two are the only ones able to defeat her." Terrador said. "Okay, but why are you saying this?" Chell asked. Cyril walked in with a large book that had the marks that Chell and Glados had come to recognize as ancient draconic on it. "This is the book of prophecies, or rather a copy of it. Only one dragon has the original and that's the Chronicler. In this book is copied every prophecy ever written in the original by a Chronicler. This one just showed up." Cyril said as he flipped to the last page and pointed to a prophecy.

_A being, far more powerful than any other dragon in this world will rise up once more from its fallen imprisonment. The only hope the beings of this world have is two dragons, both of unknown origin. If they are to fall, then so shall the rest of the world._

was written in the book. Glados and Chell recoiled badly when they read that. "We heard that in our dream before we woke up in this world." Chell said with shock in her voice. "Wait, you said Chronicler, who's that?" Glados asked. "The Chronicler is the guardian of time, the last one was Tempo, but when the world is destroyed then rebuilt a new Chronicler must be chosen, they lose whatever their element was, but gain the element of time." Cyril said. "The Chronicler is a dragon of immense wisdom and resides within the temple of time within the celestial caves of the white isles. He or she has access to the books that detail the lives of every dragon that's ever lived and follow the lives of every dragon that is living. The Chronicler also has access to the books that detail everything that has happened and is a direct link to the ancestors as their contact for this world." Volteer said, he had spoken so fast that everyone's head was spinning, except Glados'. "Hmm, you talk at about the same speed as a fired portal, which only takes approximately two seconds to reach a moon from a planet's surface. Well I would like to meet this Chronicler and learn more about what's going on, maybe he or she will be able to tell us of the danger we're to face." Glados said, everyone looked at her with shock. "What, he wasn't speaking fast enough." Glados said. "He was just speaking faster than most of us could register his words." Chell interjected. "Exactly, if he was any slower I might have died of boredom." Glados said. Chell just shook her head. Suddenly a Healing dragoness that seemed familiar to them came running in.

"Hi, I'm Duena, I was wondering if someone could explain what just happened to me." Duena said. Chell instantly saw the companion cube dangling from Duena's choker. "You were a companion cube right?" Chell asked. "Yea how'd you know, wait... Chell?" Duena asked. "Umm, did I know you?" Chell asked. "I was the companion cube from track eight chamber seventeen." Duena said. "I thought I burned you?" Chell asked. "The incinerator isn't four thousand degrees kelvin." Duena said. "I thought I fixed that problem." Glados said. "Glados?" Duena asked. "Yea that's me." Glados said. Duena jumped with joy. "I missed you so much, the facility went on auto pilot and I was worried that something bad happened to you. Might I say though that your scales pattern looks better than your chassis." Duena said. "Calm down Duena. I'm glad the facility is safe." Glados said. "Wait, what's going on, who's this?" Volteer would have asked more if Terrador didn't slam his mace-like tail into the dragon's side. "Ember make sure nothing's broken, I highly doubt that Duena here know a lot about her power." Terrador said. "Well to answer his question. Duena was a companion cube, I already explained what those were. Now she's a dragoness, and if I'm not mistaking she's a Healing dragoness." Glados said. "Yea, pink is usually the color for healing dragons, that and the faint pink mist coming off her scales is another indicator. All Healing dragons have that mist." Ember said. "Since she's Healing, you'll be the one to train her." Terrador said. "Got it." Ember said. Later everyone was playing, except Sparx. "Hey Spyro!" Sparx called for the third time. Spyro wasn't listening as he had fun with the other dragons. _I hate those dragons, especially Cynder and those three new ones._ Sparx thought.

* * *

**In the Temple of Time**

Ignitus and Malefor were looking through several books to pass the time. Ignitus was honored to be the new Chronicler, but it got rather boring. "Ignitus, why wont you tell me who this rising evil is?" Malefor asked, he had been given a second chance by the ancestors, but only if he didn't try to destroy the world or take it over. "You will learn in time young dragon." Ignitus said. "I'm not young." Malefor complained. "You were brought back to life, so technically you're only two weeks old." Ignitus countered. "So what are they like, the ancestors. I've heard stories, but you know the truth." Malefor said. "Well, I'm allowed to tell you. The ancestors are usually kind and actually have more fun then me and you do here. They stay in the ancestral temple and write out what happens. Only time wielding dragons and the ancestors can interfere with how things play out." Ignitus said. "Oh." Malefor said before looking at Spyro's book. "They're coming here soon." Malefor said. "I'm not surprised." Ignitus said. "So what really happened before the ancestors?" Malefor asked. "So full of questions, just like a hatch-ling. Well I'll talk." Ignitus said as a book floated over to him and Malefor.

**Begin Flashback**

_No one knows how or why, but the universe was the creation of the ancestors. They literally just appeared, hatched, and grew out of no where. I'll start when they were about five. _Ignitus said.

Slowly hundreds of dragons awoke to another day. "Imara, want to play tag?" Alura, the future ancestor of light, asked. "Let's go, come on Nevis!" Imara said happily as her and Nevis, the future ancestor of Earth, ran after Alura.

_All of the ancestors were playful from the day they hatched. None of them cared about the fact that they were the only ones of their kind. Now let's skip ahead to when they were thirteen._

The group of future ancestors, who had started calling themselves dragons, were running as apes came after them. "Why are they so mean?" Imara asked. "Because they think we don't belong." Altha, the future ancestor of healing, said as she fired a beam of healing energy that killed one of the apes. They didn't survive that battle though.

**End Flashback**

"When the ancestors died, they awoke in the ancestral temple and took on their current roles, but Imara slowly became more and more powerful until the power over took her and she became corrupted and was forced to be sealed away by her siblings." Ignitus said. "What about Glados and Chell, will they ever have an ancestor?" Malefor asked, feeling a little sad that they only had each other as family. "After ten days, an element that is created goes through a test to ensure that the element isn't stronger than the power of the purple dragon. If the element passes this test then on the year of the dragon an egg of that element will appear, like how the eggs of the future ancestors did. The dragon will grow until they reach the age of thirteen were they will die. All the ancestors were killed in different ways and one of those ways will be the dragon's way of dying. When the dragon wakes they'll be in the ancestral temple and have an ancestral choker, a choker that all ancestors wear that has their elemental symbol floating around it, on them. Any ancestor created for a new element has the same abilities as any other ancestor, but those that are created for new elements also have the power to step to the side and lose their abilities for however long they need to in case the dragons of that element are needed to kill an ancestor that has become corrupt." Ignitus said. "So in about thirteen years they'll have an ancestor." Malefor said. "Yep." Ignitus said.

* * *

**Imara's prison**

Duena walked in and bowed to Imara. "Master, I have infiltrated their ranks. They believe I'm harmless because of my age." duena said, she looked about seven. "Good. I need you to find a weakness I could use against the purple dragon, Spyro." Duena said. "I believe I have already found one." Duena said. "And what would that be?" Imara asked. "The purple dragon has an adopted brother named Sparx, he seems extremely close to this dragonfly and we could use that to our advantage." Duena said. "Good. I'll tell you when to kill the dragonfly." Imara said. "Of course master." Duena said as she left. The second Duena was gone, Amethyst tackled Imara playfully. "How are you Amethyst?" Imara said with a giggle. "I'm great. I'm glad you're happy mom." Amethyst said cheerily.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. here we get to see both the evil and good sides of Imara, seems like Spyro's not the only one with a weakness. Looks like Sparx is having dark thoughts**

**1) The companion cube becoming a dragon (htffan951)**


	5. Family

**In the air only three miles from Warfang**

An adult dragoness was flying as fast as she could to the city of Warfang. She had light-blue scales with gold underbelly, gold wing membranes, six gold horns that all extend out and point towards her tail, and a spade shaped tail-blade. "Don't worry Azura, we'll make it." the dragoness said as she looked at the little hatch-ling on her back, Azura. Azura had icy-blue scales with a purple underbelly, purple wing membranes, six stubs where her horns would eventually grow in, and a spade shaped tail-blade. Azura stood up and started taking on different stances, to a human they would look strange, but to a dragon it was a language for hatch-lings to communicate with their parents and other older dragons. _"I know mommy. Do you think I can see daddy and maybe my big brother?"_ Azura asked. "You'll see at least your daddy, and likely your big brother." the dragoness, Tundra, said. Azura had fallen asleep so she didn't answer. _The poor thing, she's tired and hungry._ Tundra thought

After an hour the two passed the city gates and landed on the balcony of the dragon temple of Warfang. "Cyril, you here?" Tundra asked to the empty air. "Tundra!" called Cyril as he tackled her, causing Azura to fall on the ground. "I missed you!" Cyril said. "I missed you too, oh have you met Azura?" Tundra asked as she motioned to the hatch-ling. "Is she?" Cyril asked. "Yes, that's out daughter." Tundra said lovingly. _"Daddy?" _Azura asked. "Yes, I'm you daddy." Cyril said lovingly. "Is our son alive?" Tundra asked. "Yea Spyro's alive and well, he's fallen in love and now he's struggling to tell them." Cyril said. "Oh who does he love?" Tundra asked. Before Cyril could answer, the door blew off it's hinges and Spyro stood in the door way. "Oh... umm... hi Spyro." Cyril said. "Cut the act dad, I heard what you said about me." Spyro said angrily, causing Azura to flinch and cry out in fear, this instantly changed how Spyro acted. "It's okay Azura, I'm not going to hurt you." Spyro said calmly. _"R-really?" _Azura asked. "I would never hurt you." Spyro said. "You never told him." Tundra said angrily before tail swiping Cyril. "I didn't want his mind filled with thoughts of a family while he was fighting Malefor." Cyril said. Azura giggled. _"You made mommy mad. Bad daddy." _Azura said. Spyro giggled at that and Sparx flew in. "What's with all the noise?" Sparx asked. "My father and mother here were getting into an argument." Spyro said. "You've found your real parents!" Sparx said happily as he patted Spyro on the head, only to have to fly away when Azura attacked him. "Yes and I have a little sister, this is Azura." Spyro said as he pointed to Azura. "Come on dad. You have some explaining to do." Spyro said.

* * *

**An hour later in the guardian's chamber**

Everyone had been introduced and the dimensional rifts had been explained to Tundra. "So as you all know, we'll be having some dragons from other villages and some that are in hiding coming here soon." Terrador said as Azura jumped on his head. "Yes we know this Terrador, may I ask why you're speaking of it now?" Cyril asked. "Quite being so boring Cyril, come play." Tundra said as her and Azura began playing. "I'm mostly telling you all this because we need dragons to replace us as guardians. One of these groups will be coming with a likely candidate for Poison guardian, her name's Vypa just one thing." Terrador said. "And that would be?" Glados asked. "Vypa is only four, yet she has created an attack that has yet to be dodged or copied. Terrador said. "What about Sira, do you think she'll be in one of those groups?" Volteer asked. "Who's Sira?" Chell, Glados, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Spyro, and Duena asked. "She's my mate and the Sound elemental guardian." Volteer said. "Oh." they all said in unison. "She shouldn't even be a guardian, she fled the temple before the dark armies even arrived." Cyril said angrily. "She fled at my request, she left for a good reason, one that only a few of us had the common sense to do." Volteer roared. "And just what was that?" Cyril asked. "The same reason Ember and Flame's mother left. To protect her's and Ignitus' children." Volteer said hatefully. "You never had children." Cyril said. "I had an egg within the grotto, I knew Malefor's minions would attack and so I sent her away with our child." Volteer said. "Why do you call that worthless excuse for a dragon by name?" Cyril asked. Cynder and Inferno hit him with a double Convexity blast. and jumped onto him. "That 'worthless excuse for a dragon' was our father!" they said in unison. "Enough!" Terrador yelled. Slowly Cynder and Inferno got off of Cyril and walked back to where they were. Azura ran over to Spyro and hid under his wing in fear of her father. "Now look what you did dad, Azura is scared half to death." Spyro said angrily as he comforted Azura.

"Oh hey I never got a chance to say it, Cyril." Tundra said later on, everyone except her family had left. "Yea?" Cyril asked. "I told you I would destroy my pure Ice family in the end now didn't I?" Tundra asked. "Yea and you certainly succeeded." Cyril said as he watched Spyro and Azura play. Hidden in a corner, was Duena. "The dragonfly is getting rather jealous of his brother. Master would like to know who the purple dragon's family is." Duena whispered to herself before sneaking out and heading to her master. Little did she know that she was being followed by Ember.

* * *

**Imara's prison**

Ember followed Duena in silence and stopped at the door that would lead to Imara. "Come in Duena." Imara said. "Yes master. I bring interesting news regarding the purple dragon." Duena said. Ember was listening in silence. "Then tell me." Imara said. "I've learned that the purple dragon has a real father, mother, and even a two-year old sister." Duena said. "And what of the dragonfly, Sparx?" Imara asked. "He seems to be becoming jealous of his brother." Duena said. "Good, remember to wait for my signal then kill the dragonfly, but leave the purple dragon's real family alone." Imara said. "Of course master." Duena said as she left, Ember didn't follow. "I've got to warn Spyro." Ember whispered. She suddenly remembered something.

**Begin Flashback**

**one week after Ember's arrival at the dragon temple of warfang**

"What is it?" Spyro asked as he looked at the present that Ember had given him. "Open it and you'll see." Ember said. Spyro opened the box and took out a choker with a star pendant on it. "It's a lot like yours." Spyro observed. "That's because it has a small magic link with mine, this allows you to contact me if you're in danger, or I could contact you." Ember said. "Thanks, this will be useful." Spyro said as he left her.

**End Flashback**

Ember realized that Duena was almost out of sight and knew she would have to make the call brief. Ember tapped twice on the heart of her choker and it lit up. "Yea Ember?" Spyro asked. "I don't have a lot of time. Don't trust Duena." Ember said before hanging up and catching up with Duena, staying far enough behind so that she was out of sight.

* * *

**an hour later at the temple**

Ember came into Spyro's room with Cynder. "Did you get my message?" Ember asked. "Yea, and I understand that you would rather keep it secret for now." Spyro said. Ember smiled a bit and walked off. "Glados, Chell how much do you two know about Duena?" Ember asked as she came into their chamber. "The companion cube is sentient, meaning it can think. I usually state that it wont threaten to stab the subject, but that's only part of the truth. While it wouldn't threaten to stab the subject, it can if it wants to. Duena is kind, but I've heard a darker tone to her voice when she speaks about pain." Glados said. "Okay, thanks." Ember said before walking back to the room she shared with Duena. "I know you followed me Ember." Duena said as Ember walked in, Ember froze at that. "Don't hurt me." She said fearfully. "Don't worry. Master gave me strict orders not to cause any unnecessary casualties. So long as you don't reveal that I have a master then we'll be fine." Duena said. "O-okay." Ember said as she laid down to try to sleep. "What? Are you worried I'll stab you in the back?" Duena asked, Ember shook at that. "Glados said you could" Ember said. "I could, but again I'm not allowed to cause casualties just yet." Duena said. "Okay." Ember said fearfully. "I'm glad to have someone to talk about my master's plans with. you wont betray my friendship will you?" Duena asked in a childish way. "N-no." Ember said.

* * *

**Imara's prison**

Imara looked at the dragon that was now bowing before her. "I'll obey, but only if you help me eradicate the ape species." the dragon said. "I promise you I will." Imara said. The dragon had grey scales with white underbelly, white wing membranes, a white tail blade in the shape of a scythe blade, and he had the skeletal featurs of all undead dragons. He also had several scars, some of his skeletal plating was chipped, and he was missing an eye. "Good, now return to your group Illithiss." Imara said. "Yes master." Illithiss said before leaving. Amethyst came in a moment later. "Mom, I noticed a second healing dragoness earlier, Duena said she ensured that the dragoness wouldn't speak of what she learned and only used fear." Amethyst said. "Thanks Amethyst." Imara said.

* * *

**Warfang temple, Glados and Chell's room**

Glados and Chell smiled at each other. "This isn't all that bad." Glados said. "Yea I agree." Chell said. "So tomorrow we're off to the celestial caves of the white isles with Inferno, Cynder, Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Flame, and Duena." Glados said. "Yea, but not until after the first group of dragons arrive." Chell said. "Oh well, I hope the Chronicler can explain some stuff." Glados said. _Me too, good night Glados. _Chell said. _Night Chell. _Glados said before the two fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. So Ember's found out about Duena, a new recruit has joined Imara's army, Spyro learned that his real parents were alive and he even had a little sister, and Sparx's jealousy continues to grow. Feel free to give Character ideas and plot ideas.**

**Ilithiss (htffan951)**


	6. Chronicler

Glados, Chell, Duena, Flame, Ember, Inferno, Cynder, Spyro, and Sparx were flying towards the Celestial caves, location of the temple of time. Inferno, Cynder, Glados, and Chell were flying close to each other and talking, Spyro was speaking with Ember, Flame was staying close to Cynder, but far enough away that he wasn't caught, Sparx was silently grumbling about a bad feeling, and Duena was staying behind to think about what her master was planning. "Sorry Spyro, but I need to go." Ember said. "How come?" Spyro asked. "Because Duena looks sad, and as the temporary Healing guardian it's my duty to find out what's wrong and help her if I can." Ember said before slowing her flight to get next to Duena. "What's up Duena?" Ember asked, they were far enough away to not be heard. "Master said she wouldn't be able to contact me while I'm in the temple of time, it'll feel really lonely." Duena said. "Why can't she, it's a powerful place that exists outside of time and the dimensions so it shouldn't be hard?" Ember asked, she actually was sorry for Duena. "It's guarded by the ancestors so she isn't allowed to have any kind of contact within the walls of the temple." Duena said sadly. "If you're just her loyal servant then it shouldn't be odd." Ember said, she hated talking about this with Duena and not being allowed to say it to anyone else. "It is odd though, Master's voice is always in my head, keeping me company, and giving me orders. I may be a servant, but I'm still a seven-year old, I need someone to keep me company because I'm-" Duena cut herself off after that. "You're what?" Ember asked. "It's not important." Duena said. Ember placed a comforting paw on Duena's shoulder. "I'm currently the Healing guardian, it's my job to ensure no healing dragon feels sad, to the best of my ability." Ember said. "Okay. I'm... scared... of being... alone." Duena said. "You're not alone Duena, you have me, and everyone here. Excluding the nat Sparx that is." Ember said with a little giggle. Duena giggled as well. "Master's going to kill me for saying this, but thanks Ember." Duena said. Spyro called from his location after that. "We're here, prepare to land." Spyro said.

* * *

**The beginning of the celestial caves**

"Wow, it's big." Duena said as she looked at the opening of the cave. "This is an ancient place, legends say that even the ancestors have sought shelter here." Spyro said. The group walked in after that. "So what should we expect?" Inferno asked. "I'm not sure. The last time I came here I had to go through puzzles relating to all the elements I had then I had to face my worst fear alone." Spyro said. "And what was that fear?" Cynder asked. "You when you were corrupt." Spyro said. "Oh." Cynder said. "You are correct young Spyro, but I'm not really one for riddles. I'll still have you all face your worst fears." the Chroicler's voice echoed through the chambers. "You're not the same Chronicler." Spyro observed. "No, I'm the new Chronicler. Every time the destiny of the purple dragon is complete, a new Chronicler must be chosen." the Chronicler said as gates opened all around them. "Which one is mine?" Spyro asked. "Spyro, your's is obvious." the Chronicler said. Spyro looked at the purple portal. "It is indeed." Spyro said before hopping through. "Are we getting separated?" Glados, Chell, Inferno, and Cynder all asked in unison. "Yes." the Chronicler said as they were pulled into their own portals. Ember and Flame jumped into their's and that left Duena and Sparx. "I don't trust you." Sparx said. "Good." Duena said as Sparx was pulled into the last portal and it closed. "Wait... what about me?" Duena asked fearfully. "No reason to put you in another part of this place when you are already having to face your worst fear, goodbye for now." the Chronicler said as his voice faded away. "I'm alone." Duena said sadly as she continued walking.

**With Spyro**

Spyro dodged to the side to avoid Dark Spyro's attack. "What's the matter brother? Did you expect someone else?" Dark Spyro asked. "I'm not your brother." Spyro said as he used Convexity to get thousands of hits on Dark Spyro in seconds. "No, you're me and I'm you. No matter what you do, I'm always going to be with you." Dark Spyro said. For some reason, Spyro felt like this wasn't how the real Dark Spyro acted. "Oh shut up and FIGHT!" Spyro roared as Dark Spyro began a Convexity fury, followed instantly by Spyro. The furries hit with extreme force and both were sent flying into the walls of the Well of Souls. "I will never give into you Dark Spyro!" Spyro growled as he started attacking at an impossible speed, but Dark Spyro dodged every move. "Maybe not willingly, but you aren't exactly able to keep it from happening Spy." Dark Spyro said. Spyro didn't answer as his Convexity became visible. "No way. Y-you shouldn't h-have so much c-control of that." Dark Spyro said with terror in his voice. "I've always had this power within me, but I've always been afraid to use it because of the feeling I get from it. Now I have no choice." Spyro growled darkly as he attacked. When Dark Spyro hit the ground after being launched high into the air, it looked like he had been attacked by not one but hundreds of dragons. Spyro landed as Dark Spyro vanished and the Convexity slowly left Spyro while he was leaving through the portal that opened.

**with Glados (at the same time as Spyro's battle with Dark Spyro)**

Glados looked at the large room she was in and easily recognized it as the central AI chamber. "Man this was hard to get right." the Chronicler complained. "What am I fighting?" Glados asked. "Me." the machine in the center of the room said, it was Glados' chasis. "I'm fighting myself?" Glados asked. "I am your worst fear. You're afraid to once more be like me." GLaDOS said as the neurotoxin vents opened. "You are organic now little whelp, this'll easily kill you." GLaDOS said. Glados shook her head before launching into battle with an Aperture beam. GLaDOS laughed evilly as the beam hit a shield. "You know how to harm me." she said. Glados looked at the cores on GLaDOS' body, then at the incinerator a few feet away. Glados took flight experimentally and was glad to find she could. "This'll be easy." Glados and GLaDOS said. Glados ran over to the bunker that held the activation button for the incinerator and opened it before flying over to the incinerator and opening a portal into the incinerator. "That's impossible, Aperture science portals can't be opened on a metallic surface!" yelled GLaDOS. "They aren't Aperture Science portals, they're Aperture portals from the Aperture element. We dragon's don't obey your rules Ferran." Glados said. "That is not my name." GLaDOS yelled. "You aren't me, so I needed a different name for you." Glados said as she flew at high-speed to Ferran's body and slammed into it while her scales were covered in Aperture energy. The impact knocked off all the cores. "You wont defeat me that easily." Ferran said as her body disconnected from the mainframe and became a large mechanical snake. "I will if I have to. You've been a murder all your life, at least I have feeling." Glados growled as she quickly destroyed the cores. Ferran hissed at that. "That all you got?" Ferran asked. "Not in the slightest." Glados growled as the one foot thick floor beneath Ferran started to shake as a large Aperture opened up and Ferran fell to the ground, thirty miles down. "Never knew I could do that." Glados said as she left through a portal.

**with Chell (at the same time as Glados and Ferran's battle)**

Chell growled as she charged at an adult Glados with glowing yellow eyes. "I'm still technically your sister Chell." Evil Glados said. "My sister is not like you, you are a corrupted dragoness with an appearance similar to her, but you are NOT her!" Chell growled before attacking with lightning fast moves. Evil Glados growled and slammed Chell into a nearby foot thick wall. Chell opened an aperture behind her and dove into the next test chamber, she had practiced for a bit while Glados was distracted the day before and learned that attack and that it only worked if the surface was at most a foot thick. Evil Glados jumped into the chamber and looked around for Chell. "We will now begin testing." Chell said from behind the observation glass. When she finished her sentence, the test chamber came to life and Evil Glados had to fight her way through to get to Chell. Evil Glados smashed the glass observation room, but Chell was gone. "Hey! I'm over here." Chell said from the other side of the chamber. Evil Glados charged at her, but stopped when she saw the energy gathering around Chell. Chell floated in the air as black and blood-red Aperture energy swirled around her. "We have to both perform that to make it work, how can you do it alone?" Evil Glados asked. "I'm never alone, I draw on my sister's energy and I use it. We don't HAVE to be together to perform our fury, it only is stronger when we do." Chell said, her voice seemed to echo as the sound wave were caught in the immense pull of her ever-growing fury. Chell unleashed the fury with blinding precision. Though it was only half as strong as her's and Glados' combined, the distance that Evil Glados was at caused her to be destroyed. Chell left through a portal.

**With Cynder (I think you get the time now)**

Cynder attacked Gaul with hatred. "You showed me how to fight, now I get the chance to do the same." Cynder growled as she attacked with more strength than normal. "Whelp." Gaul said, but Cynder wasn't listening as she moved with blinding speeds and attacked Gaul from all sides. "You changed me, you ruined my life, and now I'll ensure you pay." Cynder said as she began a fast and sharp chant. "What are you doing?" Gaul asked, but Cynder wasn't listening as she finished her dark magic spell and began floating in the air. Aura elemental energy formed around her, then began channeling into her. "Never mess with the family of dark magic." Cynder said as she landed. Her scales had become a lightish blue with the Aura element flowing off them. "I wont play around Gaul." Cynder said calmly as several of the spikes around her began glowing with Aura energy and then floated in the air. The spikes pointed directly at Gaul and then launched forward, each one hit with shocking force, but Gaul was still standing. "I wont die by you Terror of the Skies." Gaul said as dark magic exploded off Cynder and she was back to normal. "I will make sure that you do." Cynder said as she floated in the air, exactly like Dark Spyro had when he killed Gaul. Cynder unleashed the Convexity fury that Dark Spyro had three years ago and Gaul was destroyed. Like all the others, Cynder left.

**With Duena (Sorry, I don't feel like showing every single battle since I'm not good with battle scenes)**

Duena was walking around, still very afraid. She hadn't seen a single creature all this time and was starting to shake with fear. Duena sat down to think. _I miss everyone, even Sparx. It's so lonely._ Duena thought before gasping as she remember what Ember had said to her. _You're not alone Duena._ Ember had said. "That's right, even if I feel alone, I'm not because there is always those close to me that are there even when they aren't." Duena said, shocking herself at those thoughts. Suddenly a large dragon appeared, she didn't look like anyone Duena knew, but that didn't matter since she was an enemy. "I'm through being alone." Duena said to herself as the healing energy that was always flowing off her scales increased greatly and spiritual images off Spyro, Flame, Ember, Cynder, Inferno, Sparx, Glados, Chell, Imara, and Amethyst all appeared behind her as she remembered how each one had tried to calm her. They weren't dead, but she could feel their kindness towards her. "Weather they should be my enemies or my friends, they are always kind." Duena said as she unleashed a powerful healing furry that killed the dragoness, who vanished instantly along with the images of her friends. "Very good Duena." the Chronicler said. "Hu?" Duena asked in confusion. "Your loneliness was holding back your true power, by realizing that all those that have calmed you in the past were there no matter what you were able to remove that hold and use your true abilities as a healing dragoness." the Chronicler said. "I don't get it." Duena said. "All elements are accessed through a feeling or emotion. When one truly feels and knows the emotion of their element then they are able to access the true power of that element, the visible form. the Chronicler said. "So what was mine?" Duena asked. "The feeling that relates towards Healing is friendship, true friendship that is. Even though she would never admit it, your master sees you like a daughter, just as she sees Amethyst as a daughter." the Chronicler said. "You know about master?" Duena asked. "Every dragon, whether they hatched here or were from another world, has a book within my library that follows their life in this world and beyond it even showing some glimpses of the future. I've been watching and reading the lives of you, Glados, and Chell since you all got here." the Chronicler said. "Oh." Duena said as portals opened around her and everyone came out. "You all may enter now." the Chronicler said.

**The Chronicler's Library**

"Welcome young dragons." Ignitus said as he entered the light, and was hit with a blast of Convexity by Spyro. "What was that for?" Ignitus asked. "You could have TOLD me you were alive!" Spyro growled. "I see that you're still agitated from your battle with Dark Spyro." Ignitus said as Ember and Flame hugged him. "Dad you're alive, and blue." they said in unison. "Well I'm technically the guardian of Time now and time dragons can have light-blue, white, or gold scales." Ignitus said. "You're the Chronicler?" Duena asked. "Yes I am little one." Ignitus said. "I'm not little for my age." Duena said defensively. "No, but you are cute none the less." Ignitus said, causing Duena to blush like a child, which was what she was anyway. "Why didn't you contact me sooner." Spyro growled again. "Because as the Chronicler I'm only allowed to contact you and others when danger is approaching the world, in this case that danger is the ancestor of Convexity, Imara." Ignitus said. "Master?" Duena asked in a whisper. _Exactly._ Ignitus said with his telepathy. "So that's why we're here?" Glados and Chell asked. "Yes it is, but we wont force you to return to your dimension afterwards." Ignitus said. "Great, so we have to face a creature of immeasurable power with only two dragoness that can stop it." Sparx said angrily. "No, we have to, you're staying out of this Sparx. You can barely handle seeing a little blood so you wouldn't last." Spyro said. "That's cold." Ignitus said. "Well so is my dad." Spyro countered. "True, Cyril is a rather cold dragon, both figuratively and literally." Ignitus said, causing Spyro to growl again. "Oh great, I have to fight my ancestor." Malefor said as he also entered the light, and threw up a Convexity shield before Spyro could attack. "I know you hate him Spyro, but you two have a lot in common and that is exactly why he WILL accompany you in this battle and train you." Ignitus said. "I'm not letting him train me." Spyro growled. "Well I have to. If I want to stay alive I can't take over or destroy the world and I must help you in this battle. That was my deal with the ancestors." Malefor said. "After everything you did you are going to help us, I doubt that." spyro said. "Malefor was like you are now when he was your age, unwilling to accept help from the previous purple dragon." Ignitus said. "Wait WHAT!" Spyro asked. "I was hoping to not need to tell you, but it is time you learn the true destiny of the purple dragon." Ignitus said.

"And what would that be?" Spyro asked as everyone sat down to listen. "The destiny of the purple dragon changes depending on the time. First it is to complete the sealing process of the prison Imara's in by rebuilding the world after the last purple dragon destroys it, then it is to start the process about one hundred years later by destroying it, which allows the purple dragon of that time a chance to rebuild it." Ignitus said. Spyro was speechless at that. "Usually the purple dragon has time to mature and learn how to control their power before they must rebuild, but because Malefor had Cynder start opening his temporary prison within Convexity, you weren't ready to fight him. When you pulled the world together you caught some of the dimensional borders and caused rifts. One of these rifts happens to lead into Imara's prison, but right now it is too small for her to fit through." Ignitus said. "What about the earth golem and those grublins?" Spyro asked. "They are a power of the purple dragon. Each is controlled by the purple dragon's thoughts, but you have to train with Malefor if you wish to ever be able to use them." Ignitus said. "I'm not training with him." Spyro said angrily, causing Inferno and Cynder to laugh. "That sounds a lot like something dad would say. I guess you two are more alike then you thought." Cynder said. "Hey I'm nothing like Spyro." Malefor said angrily. "You're more like him then you think, you both have similar personalities, you both have or will save then destroy the world, you're both saving the world from your ancestor-" Inferno began, but was cut off when Malefor blasted a hole in his chest. "Did you forget that he can't die by his body being harmed?" Cynder asked as the hole in Inferno's chest closed. "No I didn't." Malefor said. Cynder and Inferno gave each other evil looks then chanted in unison. When they finished their chant, Malefor's body de-aged to fifteen. "And now you're both teens." Cynder said evilly. "Don't bother trying to remove the spell, it's a combined spell from me and Cynder, but you do still have all your powers." Cynder said. "Thanks Eilian." Ignitus said. "What, you mean Eilian, the ancestor of Time, plotted this. WHY?" Malefor asked. "Because now you are all equal in power, well mostly equal." Ignitus said. "What about Duena, she's seven so she wouldn't have as much elemental power?" Ember asked. "You know she does and you know why Ember." Ignitus said. "Right." Ember said. After that they all headed off, accept Ember and Duena who had been asked to stay for a little while.

* * *

**Imara's prison.**

Ember looked around with confusion. "Why did dad send us here again?" Ember asked. "Because master would be angry if I didn't let her see you." Duena said. "What if she corrupts me like she did you?" Ember asked. "Ignitus said that those bracers he gave you will keep you safe." Duena said. Ember looked down at her gold bracers, she had them on her front legs and her tail. Each bracer was gold like her choker and, also like her choker, had hearts on them "I keep forgetting that I'm wearing them." Ember said as they stopped in front of the door to Imara's room. "Master wont like it if you don't bow." Imara said. Ember nodded and they entered. Imara was laying down, sound asleep, with her body wrapped in a motherly way around Amethyst. "Master." Duena said as she bowed, followed by Ember. Imara woke up and carefully got away from Amethyst, who was sound asleep. "Yes Duena?" Imara asked before noticing Ember. "Oh you brought her." Imara said as both Duena and Ember stood up then sat down. "So umm, who's that?" Ember asked, motioning to Amethyst. "The only true Convexity dragon, Amethyst. I would suggest you forget about seeing me sleeping like that with her." Imara said. "Sorry, but not going to happen, though I wont say anything. Really only my dad, me, Duena, and now you know that we're even here." Ember said. "Who is your father?" Imara asked. "The current Chronicler, Ignitus the former fire guardian." Ember said. "Master don't try to corrupt her. Ignitus gave her protective bracers." Duena said. "I see, then why are you here?" Imara asked. "I knew you would be angry if I didn't let you meet her." Duena said. "Oh so she's the one you have ensured will not reveal anything of my plans or you." Imara said. "Yea that's me." Ember said as Amethyst woke up and went over to Imara. "Mom why'd you leave?" Amethyst asked, actually causing Imara to blush a bit. "So you see her as a daughter." Ember asked as she leaned down to look at Amethyst. "Yea, that doesn't leave this place." Imara said as another dragon walked in. "Master, my group is approaching Warfang." the dragon said. "Right. Ilithiss, this is one of your partners Duena, the other isn't going to reveal any of our plans, but she is allowed to know them and isn't one of my servants." Imara said. "May I ask of the hatch-ling?" Ilithiss asked. "Hey, I'm five, I'm not a hatch-ling." Amethyst said. "That's your master's adopted daughter, Amethyst." Ember said. "I said-" Imara began before Ember cut her off. "You said it never leaves this place, and Ilithiss is in this place, so I'm allowed to tell him." Ember said. Imara just growled. After getting a tour of the prison, Ember and Duena headed back to their dimension and Warfang.

* * *

**A/N: That was long. Well a lot of this I guess is, or will be, important.**


	7. prepare for darkness

**Warfang Temple**

Glados and Chell looked at their symbols on their legs. "I miss it." Chell said. "What Aperture, I do too." Glados said sadly. "Yea, we've been gone for a few days now and so I'm not sure how the facility is doing without us." Chell said. "Us?" Glados asked. "You to run it, me to test it." Chell said. "Well we could still test our abilities here, as well as make obstacle courses or something else to give that test chamber feel." Glados said. "Oh yea, I forgot about the training room." Chell said as Volteer walked in. "What's wrong with you two?" Volteer asked. "We miss Aperture Science." Glados said. "Oh." Volteer said, he had been told about Aperture Science by them when they got there. "I wish we could go back, just for a bit. Even if we're still in our dragon forms when we get there." Chell said, Volteer smiled. "Actually there might be a way, but let's wait for Ember and Duena to get back, and for the new arrivals to get here. We've got a group coming in." Volteer said. "Okay!" Chell and Glados said in unison. _We finally get to go back home for a bit!_ Chell screamed happily. _Yea. _Glados said.

* * *

**Imara's Prison**

Ember, Duena, Ilithiss, Imara, and Amethyst were siting at a large table. "So, we need to show them that you're still alive without revealing ourselves." Duena said for clarification. "Exactly." Imara said. "How did I get dragged into this again?" Ember asked. "You knew too much so technically you're having to be about as loyal as Duena and Ilithiss now." Imara said. "Right." Ember said. "I have to go check on something, be right back." Imara said as she sat up. Ember, Duena, and Ilithiss bowed and she left. "I forgot to ask. Why did you follow me in the first place?" Duena asked. "You're a Healing dragoness. I'm acting healing guardian. I noticed something seemed to be troubling you so I followed to find out what it was." Ember said. "And got yourself mixed up in master's evil plans." Ilithiss added. "Shut up Ilithiss." Ember growled. "I'm surprised that mom didn't kill you." Amethyst said. "I think she needs me for something." Ember said. "Yea." Duena said. "You know, I never noticed until just now Amethyst, but you look rather cute." Ember said, Amethyst blushed. "So how much longer until your group gets to Warfang?" Ember asked. "About three minutes, speaking of which I have to take me leave." Ilithiss said as he left. Imara returned a moment later. "Where's Ilithiss?" Imara asked. "He had to return to his group since they were approaching Warfang. Great, now I'm sounding like one of your servants." Ember said in annoyance.

"Well you technically are." Imara said. "So what exactly is it that you need from me in the first place?" Ember asked. "You're in love with the purple dragon Spyro, he seems to have similar feelings. I merely need you as a way to learn more about him." Imara said as Ember's choker began glowing, she silenced everyone and answered. "Yea Spyro?" Ember asked. "Hey, Volteer needs all of us, when can you get back?" Spyro asked. "Umm, about two minutes." Ember said. "Okay, bye." Spyro said. "So that was him?" Imara asked. "Yea, so what did you need to know about him, and keep it under two minutes." Ember said. "I intend to kill Sparx as you know, I need to ensure that it'll crush his moral." Imara said, Ember shivered. "Y-you don't want to kill Sparx. If Sparx dies, then NOTHING, not even the ancestors will be able to stop Spyro from killing you, he has a lot of power." ember said. "Then what COULD I do to lower his moral?" Imara asked. "Well you could corrupt Sparx, turn him into another dragon servant. That would make it difficult for Spyro to get to you." Ember suggested. "And you're telling me this why?" Imara asked. "Because the little nat is annoying and being corrupted should get him to mature." Ember said. "So this benefits you AND me." Imara said, Ember nodded and her and Duena left.

* * *

**Warfang Temple**

Ember and Duena came into the guardian's chamber calmly. "Took you two long enough." Ilithiss whispered to them as he passed. Ember looked at all the new dragons and then at the dragon family that was around Malefor. It was a mother and father and their son. The mother was laughing at Malefor while the father sat back and the son sat next to Inferno and Cynder. "Oh hi Ember, this is my little sister Lara, her mate Hades, and their son Hileas." Malefor said. "I'm the older one now Mal." Lara said evilly. "Hey, blame Inferno and Cynder, they're the ones that used a double dark magic spell." Malefor growled. "Wow, you two did that?" Hileas asked as he looked at his cousins. "Yea, well he shouldn't have ranted on about being different from Spyro." Inferno said. Ember took a moment to examine everyone that had arrived, after getting all their names. Hileas had pale-blue scales with silver underbelly, silver wing membranes, two silver horns that were arranged like Malefor's two large bottom horns, a silver tail-blade shaped like a spear head, and aura energy flowing off his scales, a clear indication that he was an Aura dragon. Hades had pale blue-green scales with green underbelly, green wing membranes, four green horns with two on bottom that curved up and two on top that did the same, the whites of his eyes were green, and he had a green tail-blade that was shaped like two daggers. He also had a dragon skull on his head, a second spine down his original, and skeletal forms of dragon paws over his own, all pointed to one conclusion, he was an Undead dragon corrupted by the ancient grove. Lara had ocean-blue scales with gold underbelly, gold wing membranes, three gold horns arranged like her brothers except all angled up, a gold tail-blade shaped like a crescent moon, and aura energy flowing off her scales, she was an Aura dragoness. "Nice to meet Inferno and Cynder's family." Ember said. "Like wise." Lara said.

Ember went up to a small four-year old hatch-ling. "What's your name?" Ember asked. "Vypa. I'm here to fight in the upcoming Poison guardian battle." Vypa said. Vypa had Poison-blue scales with sickly-green underbelly, sickly-green wing membranes, two sickly-green horns that extended out the side of her head then curved back in an open triangle shape, and four spikes arranged like a claw on her tail. "So you're the hatch-ling that Terrador mentioned." Ember said. "Yea and I'll make sure I win, me and a friend of mine promised we would become guardians." Vypa said. "Well have fun with that." Ember said as she walked off. "What's your name?" Ember asked as she came up to a male and female dragon. "I'm Blade and this is my little sister Lura." Blade said. Blade had Silver scales that had a metallic shine to them, indicating him as a metal dragon with emerald underbelly, emerald wing membranes, four emerald horns (two at the top that slant outward then curve back and two at the bottom that slant outward and curve back), and a knife shaped tail-blade. Lura had orange scales with dark-red underbelly, two dark-red horns that curve up then down then up again, a tail-blade shaped like a razor edged circle, and glowing claws, the claws indicating that she was a Magma dragoness. "Nice to meet the two of you." ember said as she walked off again. "Name?" Ember asked as she came to another dragoness. "Jade." Jade said. Jade had jade scales with ruby underbelly, ruby wing membranes, several Jade crystals that grew on her back and could be used to focus another's energy, four ruby horns with two on the top part of her head that curved up like antennae and two on the bottom part of her head that curved out, and a tail-blade that looked like a cluster of crystals, The Jade crystals indicated her as a crystal dragoness. Ember came to the final dragon that interested her, a little seven-year old that was playing with Duena. _Duena can act._ Ember thought. "Hey, what's your name?" Ember asked as she came to the dragoness. "Brisa, I'm a wind dragon and part of one of the Light Magic families." Brisa said. "Oh, I would be careful around them then." ember said, motioning to Inferno, Cynder, Malefor, Lara, and Hileas. "They're all dark magic wielder." Ember said. Brisa had grey scales with blue underbelly, blue wing membranes, two blue horns that curled up at the ends, and a blue tail-blade shaped like a swirling blade.

"Ember!" Spyro called out suddenly. "Yea Spyro?" Ember asked. "The guardians need you, and Duena." Spyro said. "On it." Duena and Ember said as they waved good-bye to Brisa and headed for the guardian's chambers.

* * *

**Guardian's Chamber**

Ember walked in to find a few others there as well. Cynder, Inferno, Malefor, Spyro, Flame, ember, Ilithiss, Glados, and Chell were all in the chambers waiting for why they were called. "Okay. I'll make this quick. Glados and Chell wish to see Aperture Science again and I do as well." Volteer said. "Aperture Science?" Malefor and Ilithiss asked. "We'll explain later." Glados said. "Anyway, we all know that dimensional travel is rather complex and seemingly impossible. I intend to, which Glados' help, make a temporary portal into their original world and to do this I need a crystal that can't be found in this realm." Volteer said. "You mean... we have to... go into the DARK REALMS?" Spyro asked in shock. "Exactly, the dark realms have this crystal and I need you to get it. I've chosen all of you per the Chronicler's request and now your mission begins." Volteer said as they all nodded and headed for the dark realms. "Wait for me!" yelled Sparx as he flew to catch up, only to be stopped by Cyril. "I know you are my son's adopted brother, but only a dragon can enter the dark realms, you're not a dragon. Go take a flight and I'll let you know when they return. DO NOT follow them,." Cyril said. Sparx nodded fearfully and flew away as fast as possible. _Perfect._ thought Duena. Unseen to anyone, a dragoness was following the group. Her name was Aria, the dead sister of a dragon to be here later on. Aria had light-grey scales with black underbelly, black wing membranes, black horns that look exactly like Malefor's, no relation, and a black tail-blade shaped like a spear head. She wore a spiritual copy of the choker she always wore when she was alive, that was now worn by her brother. It was a bright-pink choker with a gold wind elemental symbol dangling from it, and Aria had a red line on her neck from where her neck was slit. Aria was dead, but her spirit became bound to her real choker, the one her brother wore. Aria was partly see-through and only was seen if she wanted to be seen.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for leaving the dark realms out of this chapter, but you only have to wait till saturday and I'll post the chapter involving it. Hmm, Aria, a spirit dragon per se. Well her original element was wind, bur more about her will be revealed later on. Sorry if it isn't that good, I'm a little tired right now.**


	8. Darkness

**A/N: Consider this like the second part of chapter seven as I was too tired to add this part when I typed up the chapter.**

* * *

**Warfang Temple**

Ember, Duena, and Ilithiss were in Ember and Duena's room, speaking with a communication crystal to Imara. "You're going WHERE!?" Imara asked in shock after she heard where they would be going. "The guardians requested it." Ember said. "The Dark Realms are uncharted by any dragon before, not even I know anything about it. You three best be careful." Imara said. "We will master. I promise." Duena said. "You best because I don't need to be down one servant." Imara said. "Oh I should mention this, I believe Sparx is heading out for a 'walk' so now would be your best chance since he wont be very happy that he isn't allowed to go." Ember said. "Very well. Again be careful." Imara said. "Got it." Ember said as they left to head with the others. Once everyone was there, they noticed a dragoness that was partly see-through. "Who are you?" Inferno asked. "Aria, I'm the little sister of a dragon that should be arriving here soon and my spirit is bound to the choker he wears. This choker." Aria said as she motioned towards her spiritual choker. "Okay, then shouldn't you be with him?" Cynder asked. "And miss going into another realm to find a rare crystal while also possibly fending for my life, you wish!" Aria said enthusiastically. "Aren't you already dead?" Malefor asked. "Oh yea, I keep forgetting." Aria said, embarrassed. "I would think that you wouldn't forget that you're dead." Chell said as they heard a loud sizzling sound and turned to face a black portal. "Good thing you're all dragons. The dark realms is almost lightless." Cyril said. "And you're letting me go on this mission, Why?" Spyro asked his father. "You DEFEATED Malefor and nearly killed him, I doubt a little realm traveling would make a difference." Cyril said as Azura and Tundra ran in. "Good luck my son." Tundra said. _"Good luck big brother."_ Azua said. "Thanks Azura." Spyro said as he turned and they all jumped into the portal.

* * *

**The Dark Realms**

Everyone opened their eyes to find a dragoness looking at them. the dragoness had black scales with pink draconic runes along her body, a single pink rune on her head, tan underbelly, purple wing membranes, purple frills that were in the same places as Ember's, a heart-shaped tail-blade, she was wearing a choker like Embers but with the heart cracked, and she had the pink energy that indicated Healing dragons. "Ember?" Spyro asked. "Sorry, not her, she's the unconscious one there." the dragoness said as she motioned to a sleeping Ember, who was waking up. Ember looked at the dragoness and was shocked. "I know you, you're in my dreams a lot." Ember said, causing the dragoness to smile. "I know you as well Ember." the dragoness said. "Wait you two know each other?" Inferno asked. "We ARE each other. I don't have a real name, but call me D Ember . I'm Ember's counterpart from the dark realms." D Ember said. "You usually call yourself Ember." Ember said. "Well you're kind of also Ember so it fits better for the time." D Ember said. "You're runes are runes of malice, violence, and countless other evil words. Your rune on your head reads Harming, how come?" Cynder asked. "All the dragon counterparts of the dark realms have these runes just in different places and of different colors. Well except the one on my head, that's my element." D Ember said. "Harming isn't an element." Spyro said. "Not in the Dragon realms, but Harming is the darkest form of Healing. No I'm not explaining why." D Ember said. "So we ALL have counterparts?" Duena asked. "Nope, only dragons that were born and hatched within the dragon realms have counterparts, so you and the two dragoness twins don't." d Ember said. "OH." Duena said. "Come on, I'll lead you through a safe route to my cave." D Ember said. Everyone followed. _Why are you being so kind, you're always the cause of my nightmares and always evil, so why so nice? _Ember asked herself, thinking of her counterpart.

After a few hours of walking, everyone finally made it to D Ember's cave. "So where is my counterpart?" Flame asked. "Somewhere around the world in his own cave. We dark dragons are instinctively violent towards one another, well all of us except the ones that aren't five years old. Those are the one we all protect, as well as females carying eggs." D Ember said. "Wait, if you're all violent towards each other, how could a female carry eggs?" Aria asked as she jumped out of Ilithiss, who had seemed to be in a trance since he woke. "We don't mate, but when our dragon realms counterparts carry eggs, we do as well and cease all our fighting as everyone protects us. It's a way to ensure that all hatch-lings of your realm have dark realm counterparts." D Ember said. "Where did you come from Aria?" Ilithiss asked as he came to. "Technically you. I can possess dragons of the dragon realms while they're not focused, when they realize that they're being controlled then it's their choice whether I remain in control of them or not." Aria said. "I think I've had some encounters of your counterpart, she really likes to make us act strange." D Ember said. "I do as well." Aria said. "Shut up." Growled Inferno to himself. "Um, what did I say?" Ember asked. "He's talking to his other forms, they tend to start all talking to him at once and it gives him a major headache." Cynder said. "So, what did all of you come for anyway?" D Ember asked. "OH, well, we came to find a rare crystal that only grows here." Ilithiss said, still dazed from being under another dragon's control. "Oh the Void crystal, you'll find that in the Void grounds, basically the darkness counterpart where Inferno and Cynder's counterparts are. May I come?" D Ember said, everyone had introduced themselves on the way here. "I don't see why not." Malefor said. "Thanks." D Ember said. "I'm coming to." Aria said before suddenly jumping into Duena, who started looking dazed. A moment later Aria came flying back out. "Why does no one like me possessing them?" Aria asked. "Because I like having my body to myself!" growled Duena. "Oh." Aria said as she decided to walk with them instead.

A few hours later, the group was stopped when D Ember went into a daze. After a moment, a dragoness looking exactly like Aria except with black scales and light-grey runes along her body came flying out and slammed into Aria. "Hey watch i-" Aria began before she realized who the dragoness was. "You're the one that causes my nightmares." Aria hissed. "Ow." the dragoness said, then looked up at Aria. "Oh... hi Aria." the dragoness said. Aria just growled. "I take it that that's your counterpart, she's apparently a whirlwind dragoness." Cynder said after reading the rune on D Aria's head. "Of course I'm her counterpart you idiot." D Aria growled. "Wanna go?" Cynder asked as she took on a fighting stance. "We were heading for the Void crystal remember." D Ember said. "Fine, I'll leave you alone... for now." D Aria said. "And I thought being around D Ember was annoying." Aria growled. "I heard that." D Ember growled. "Good." Aria said.

After a few minutes, the group arrived at the Void grounds. D Inferno and D Cynder jumped out the second the group entered. "So you're our counterparts eh, good, we can kill you with ease then." D Inferno said. "I've had my chest blown out four hundred times, you can't really kill me." Inferno growled. D Aria took this chance to possess D Inferno. D Aria jumped into D Inferno and felt as her spirit pushed D Inferno's aside while it was distracted, she had done this a lot and knew how it felt. Suddenly D Infenro KISSED Cynder. "What!" Inferno asked. D Ember giggled evilly. "Looks like he got distracted. This is what I mean when I said that Aria's counterpart likes making her hosts do strange thing-" D Emebr began before getting cut off when Cynder blasted D Inferno in the chest and he was sent flying. "Try that again little whelp and I'll ensure an eternity of pain befalls you." Cynder growled as D Aria jumped out of D Infenro and laughed evilly. "It was me that did that you know." D Aria said. "I know, that's who I was talking about." Cynder said as they all headed into the Void grounds.

In only a few minutes, they had all reached the crystal and grabbed it. "All right you four, quit the act, I know this isn't how you normally are." growled Ember. D Ember fired a beam of Harming energy at that comment and sent Ember flying. "Good." D Ember said as they all attacked. Ilithiss was moving quickly as he violently ripped the large groups of dark dragons apart. "this is for my family." he said with evil in his tone. Inferno and Cynder were fighting their respective counterparts, Spyro and Malefor were facing off large groups of enemies, Flame and Ember were facing D Ember, Glados and Chell were facing some dark dragons, Ilithiss and Duena were fighting off some of the dark counterparts of dragons Ilithiss once knew, and Aria and D Aria... were just siting around. "So, why aren't you fighting me?" Aria asked. "Because we're both dead, neither of us would win." D Aria said, her and Aria had stopped allowing anyone to see them so they were invisible to everyone except each other. "So when a counterpart dies, the other does as well?" Aria asked. "Not usually, we may be counterparts of dragons from another realm, but we live our own lives and so we live on after our dragon realms counterparts die or the other way around." D Aria said. "So why are you dead?" Aria asked.

"becoming a dragon spirit is one case where if one dies the other does as well. I died four years ago at random, just like you and at the same time." D Aria said. "Were you as confused about it as me?" Aria asked. "Yea, who wouldn't be confused if they woke up to find themselves as spirits bound to an object?" D Aria said, Aria noted that D Aria's choker had a different symbol on it, likely the elemental symbol for Whirlwind. "So you have a brother too?" Aria asked. "Who, Cammes, yea his counterpart's around, he was protecting me when I died so he wears my choker. This symbol is for Whirlwind if you didn't know." D Aria said. "I guessed that, so until you turn five, the other dark dragons protect you." Aria said. "Yea, and since I died at four, they still do. Why are you suddenly so kind to me?" D Aria asked. "What do you mean?" Aria asked. "I mean, when you first saw me, you growled and acted like you intended to kill me. What happened to change that?" D Aria asked. "I thought about it and I realized that you're likely the only other dragon I know that knows what it's like to be dead and trapped as a spirit." Aria said. "Oh. You know I'm not going to stop giving you nightmares right?" D Aria said. "It's your nature, I wont mind." Aria said. "Even when I make you relive your death and other deaths?" D Aria asked. "Even then. You're the only one that understands what it's like being a dragon spirit, the urge to possess, the insanity, the dark thoughts, and the loneliness." Aria said. D Aria just nodded as Inferno and Cynder walked over to roughly where they were. "You didn't cloak your voices." Inferno said as the two became visible again. "Yea, so I guess we're done here." Aria said. "Yep." Ember said. "see you tonight ." Aria said as they all left.

* * *

**Within a forest outside the tample**

Sparx was flying around angrily. "I aided Spyro in taking down the destroyer and I can't go with him to the Dark Realms. I hate those guardians." sparx said. _Do you really?_ Imara's echoing voice asked in Sparx' head, he was to mad to really care. "Yes. I hate volteer and his endless talking, I hate Ignitus and his calmness, I hate Terrador and his leadership, and I hate Cyril most of all for taking my brother away." growled Sparx. _Tell me, are you angry by the fact that Spyro has stopped playing with you and started playing with his own kind?_ Imara asked. "Of COURSE I am. Spyro use to play with me, we use to be best bros, now he has his little group of dragons." Sparx said with hate in his voice. _Hmm, what do you call each of those dragons that Spyro is usually with?_ Imara asked. "The evil she-dragon, Cynder. The sadistic twins, Glados and Chell. The pink brat, Ember. The fire head, Flame. The Darkened dragon, Inferno. And the most recent of his main friends, the 'innocent' child, Duena, I swear she's hiding something." Sparx said. _She is, she is my servant, just like you._ Imara said as her Convexity spread out from the depths of Sparx' mind. "Wait Wh- Ah" sparx yelled as he began to painfully change. Sparx quickly passed out from the pain.

* * *

**Within Imara's Prison**

a dragon was laying on a bed. The dragon slowly opened his blue eyes. The dragon had dark-gold scales (The hue they were when the sun was at its highest) with black underbelly, black wing membranes, Large black spikes from the top of his head to his tail, seemingly random black lines along his back, black scales that covered about half of each of his legs, ten black horns, five down each side of his head with the top ones being the same length as Cynder's top horns, a black tail-blade shaped like a blade, and his scales changed hue related to the sun's height. currently they were a dark gold as it was late in the day and almost night. The dragon stood up and bowed to a dragoness in the room, Imara. "What is your wish master?" the dragon asked in a tone that matched a certain dragonfly only deeper. "Hunt down and destroy the purple dragon Spyro. Destroy all his allies except for Duena, Ilithiss, and Ember as they're my servants as well." Imara said. "Yes master, it shall be done." the dragon said as he began to leave. "And one more thing." Imara said, stopping the dragon in his tracks. "Yes master?" the dragon asked. Imara smiled. "Don't let your past get in the way... Sparx." Imara said. Sparx bowed. "I was once a loving dragonfly, but now I am your servant and a murderer. I will never allow the past to stop me." Sparx said evilly before leaving. "I need to remember to thank Ember, hmm maybe giving her a gift for willingly helping me in my mission." Imara said. "Can we trust him, I mean Spyro seems more powerful than we thought, he was able to free Cynder from corruption so he would likely be able to do the same to Sparx." amethyst said. "True, but the shock should hold him back." Imara said.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. So now Sparx is an evil dragon, hmm, Ember was right about it helping Imara and herself. I rarely see anything relating to the dark realms so I decided to add it in. Don't think this is the last you hear of the dark realms, remember when Convexity collapsed? Also I wanted Sparx to become evil because, while I've seen stories where he becomes a dragon, I've never seen one where he becomes evil.**

**1) helping to decide which Sparx dragon design seemed best (htffan951)**


	9. Aperture

**Warfang, the guardian's chamber**

"You sure this'll work you two?" chell asked as she watch her sister and Volteer working carefully on the rift generator that would allow them passage to their realm. "If he mechanics of this dimension are the same as our's then I'm positive that this'll work." Glados said. "And if they aren't?" chell asked, it was only the three of them as the others had different things they had to do. "Then we could very well be making a bomb." Glados said with a smile. "Oh." Chell said, if it wasn't Glados then Chell would have been woried. "So what do you want to do when we return, I mean we can't stay since we need to kill Imara, but while we're there what do you wish to do?" Glados asked. "I'm starting to get bored with only three of us from Aperture. I'm thinking about bringing another one in." Chell said. "It better not be that moron Wheatley." Glados growled. "I'd sooner have him for lunch, actually scratch that, metal wouldn't taste good. I was thinking of a certain little thing that I've encountered a lot." Chell said. "You mean the turrets." Glados said. "Yep." Chell said. "Okay we should be ready now." Glados said as she turned towards the metal arch and activated it, a moment later the rift opened to reveal the chamber as it had been left. "Ready?" Volteer asked. "Yep." Chell said as they all jumped through the portal.

* * *

**Aperture science**

Chell landed on her fore paws and smiled. "Looks like we didn't lose our forms, good because I rather like this body." Chell said as Volteer and Glados landed. "True, well we can scratch our theory on why we became dragoness'." Glados said. "Not really, the theory stated that the dimension would change us based on the creature of equal intelligence in the dimension we entered. As the human race has managed to kill itself, we have no counterpart in intelligence so the dimension wouldn't be able to change our appearance." Chell said. "Clever." Glados said. "I'd say, my my you've got quite a lot of technology, and all this was created by these humans?" Volteer asked in his usual speedy voice. "Yea, but in the end it was their tech that killed them." Chell said. "Well feel free to explore around a bit, though don't go too far. I've got to head to the central AI chamber." Glados said as she flew off. "I gotta go get something from the test chambers, you can follow if you want as I would like to have someone to talk to." Chell said. "Very well." Volteer said.

Glados made it to the Central AI chamber at a rather quick speed, thanks to her draconic body. "Unidentified life form, engaging." the announcer's voice said over the intercom. "Voice override, GLaDOS." glados said. "disabling." the announcer said. "Full scan of my current form." Glados commanded. A light blue field went down around her for a moment as it scanned her body. "Pull up full scan in 3D imager." Glados said. An image of her draconic body formed in front of her. "Scans show no traces of technological DNA in this body, may I ask how?" the announcer said. "Got trasported to another dimension and changed into a dragoness, I also now have a twin, the former murder Chell, which reminds me. Delete all targeting systems that have Chell as a target." Glados commanded. "Confirmed." the announcer said. "Now design me two choker that fit my current form and will grow with it. One for me and one for Chell, give both fifty percent control of the facility and divide evenly." Glados commanded. "Very well." the announcer said. "Pull up holo-projection of security cameras, use my DNA as a scanner base and find my twin sister." Glados said.

Chell and Volteer had gone through several of the chambers before finding one with turrets. "There they are." Chell said. "They look cute." Volteer said. "YEa, but they pack a powerful punch if you get what I mean." Chell said. "It would seem that our worlds share some common terms. Yes I do." Volteer said. Chell crept forward until the turrets spotted her. "Target acquired." they all said at once before firing. Chell moved with shocking speed, she had taken flight, and was able to knock out a few of the turrets. "Volteer you're getting in on this too you know." Chell said. "Right." Volteer said as he fired a blast of electricity, which easily destroyed the turrets with them screaming. "I didn't know that they felt pain." Volteer said sadly. "It's simulated, beside I got what I wanted." Chell said as she grabbed one of the turrets and brought it with her. "Hello?" the turret asked. "Be quite, I'm taking you with me." Chell said.

Glados looked at the choker that the announcer had designed for her. Both chokers were the same color as Glados's old chassis' main plating, they had light blue spheres around them. "What are the spheres for?" Glados asked. "They're holo-projectors. I trust that you'll be leaving soon." the announcer said. "Wanting the facility to your self hu. Yes I'll be leaving soon, me and Chell are the only ones that can save the dragon race and it's our destiny." Glados said. "Destiny is not a scientific possibility." the announcer protested. "neither is magic, yet I have that and I've seen it at work, maybe in this dimension destiny doesn't exist, but it does in the dragon realms." Glados said as she took the second choker and headed for the rift.

"Chell I got this for you." Glaods said as she handed Chell a choker. "Thanks, but why?" Chell asked. "We're twins, I just wanted to be nice. The choker has control over fifty percent of the facility, mine has control over the other fifty percent. The light blue spheres are holo-projectors." Glados said. "Nice, how do we activate the projectors?" Chell asked. "I had them designed to operate with our minds, since it is the best way with our forms, see." Glados said as three of the spheres left her choker and floated in the air before a holographic map of Avalar formed around them. "nice. Cyril isn't going to be happy with you bringing those." Volteer said. "Good, he may be Spyro's father, but he is rather annoying." Glados said as the holo-projectors shut off and returned to her choker. "With all the equipment here, if adapted, we could easily take down anything that Imara throws at us." Volteer said. "Sorry, Aperture doesn't supply military equipment to any form of military." Glados said. "What about that?" Volteer asked, motioning to the turret on Chell's back. "The turrets are sentient, like Glados, the transfer to another dimension will turn her into a dragoness." Chell said. "Why a her?" Volteer asked. "All turrets are programmed to be female." Glados said as they left.

* * *

**Warfang temple**

The former turret woke up slowly. _"Hello? Where am I?"_ the ex turret asked. "Welcome to the dragon realms Getha, that'll be your name from now on. You're also only three so you can't speak verbally." Glados said. _"Glados?"_ Getha asked. "Me and Chell here, a companion cube id here as well, somewhere. You should look at yourself, also Volteer, the big yellow dragon, says you seem to be able to access your element so why not try." Glados said. Getha stood up and walked over to a mirror. had light-silver scales with a metallic shine with red underbelly, red wing membranes, two red horns that curved slightly up and were at the top part of her head, and a tail blade shaped like a bullet. She was wearing black versions of Cynder's shackles. Getha tried her element and found it to be metal. "You are truly unique in you ability to use your element a year early, it only happens every now and then." Volteer said. _"So now what could I do?" _Getha asked as Azura ran in. _Hey, what's your name?_ Azura asked with excitement, her voice rang through Getha's head for a bit before calming. _I'm Getha, I just got here from Glados and Chell's dimension, wait, how am I talking to you?_ Getha asked. _We hatch-lings have a silent language that's different from our language of stances that allow us to speak. for hatch-lings, we usually communicate with our minds to other hatch-lings, but when the hatch-ling turns four then they no longer remember the language._ Azura said. _Oh._ Getha said as everyone else laid down. "You two should play for a bit." Glados suggested.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea why I typed this chapter, oh well. Next one, I'm going to try to have be based around only Sparx and maybe Imara.**


	10. Prison Tour

**Imara's prison**

Ember, Duena, Ilithiss, Sparx, Imara, and Amethyst were in Imara's meeting room. "So you've been here for over one million years?" Ember asked. "Yep, I only had enough power five years ago to create Amethyst, it was rather lonely here." Imara said. "Master, if I may ask, can we get back to the subject at paw?" Sparx asked. "Yea. Ember, status update on Glados and Chell." Imara said. "Just got back from their dimension and brought a hatch-ling with them. They also brought some high-tech chokers." Ember said. "I saw those in action, quite interesting. Sparx do you have any information on the whereabouts of the sound guardian Sira?" Imara asked. "I've located her in a small village, she's got a child the same age as Spyro and Cynder." Sparx said, clearly glad to get back on task. "What information do you have on Sira?" Imara asked. "She's Volteer's mate, her daughter is a sound dragoness named Techa, and she left at the request of Volteer to protect their child." Duena said. "Then for the time we should be able to strike." Ilithiss said. "Not yet. We should first get the village to go to Warfang so that we can take those we need to out all at once." Amethyst said. "Smart for a hatch-ling." Sparx said. "I'm no hatch-ling and I've lived here for my entire life, mom has taught me strategy and best plans of action since I was three." Amethyst said calmly, though it was clear that she wanted to rip Sparx apart. "You're one to talk ex-nat." Ember said. "Master are you going to allow this whelp to insult me?" Sparx asked angrily. "You need to learn to have some fun, so yes." Imara said. "Understood master." Sparx said as he left for his quarters. "Amethyst show Ember around the place." Imara said.

A few minutes later, Amethyst and Ember were walking along the purple hallways. "This place doesn't strike me as a prison." Ember said. "Yea, but that's because mom has redesigned most of it into a lair." Amethyst said. The entire prison was Convexity purple with black tables, cells, beds, doors, and other furnishings. "This is my room." Amethyst said as she opened a black door with a large purple A on it. Amethyst's room had purple walls, a small black bed in one corner, three black shelves of books, a small table in the center, also black, and several draconic toys along the ground. "I could have done without all the black, but mom likes black, and purple." Amethyst said. "I like it. It's cute, like you." Ember said, smiling when Amethyst blushed. "Okay, come on, Mom has rooms for all of us, I'll show you Ilithiss', Duena's, and Sparx' room. Mom only allows me and her in her room. I'll show you yours last, mom has a surprise for you in there." Amethyst said. "But, I live in the temple, and I'm not even one of her servants so why do I have a room?" Ember asked. "Mom likes you, and she feels you could like having a second home." Amethyst said, they had started walking again. "What is Imara's main plan?" Ember asked. "She wants to destroy most of the dragon race as revenge on her brothers and sisters locking her away, though I think she still loves her family." Amethyst said. "Why do you think that?" Ember asked, shocked that she wasn't surprised to hear Imara's plans. "I over heard her a few days ago, before anyone else was helping her. She said how much she missed her family and then violently told herself that she hated them. Mom was corrupted by her power and I think that having others around her seems to be helping her fight off that corruption, but it's fighting back." Amethyst said as they went into Duena's room.

Duena was laying on her bed when Ember and Amethyst came in. Duena's room had bright pink walls, the same color as Duena's scales, with black furnishings similar to Amethyst's. There was a lot of books stacked on the ground and in the shelves. "Like to read?" Ember asked. "Master said it would be best if I studied up on draconic history to be able to interact best with my environment. Did you know that Malefor had to fight the purple dragon before him, Clenthie, and rebuild the world when he was seventeen, three years before he himself attempted the destruction of the world?" Duena asked. "No, but I suspected that he had to, after all, Ignitus told us that it is the purple dragon's destiny to rebuild then later try to destroy the world, and that the purple dragon after them would start the process over." Ember said. "Yea, I never thought that even Mal had to. But I do know that I've always liked reading." Duena said. "So why do you call Imara 'master'?" Ember asked. "When I woke up, she used her power to corrupt my mind to do her biding.I literally can't call her anything but master unless it is necessary." Duena said. "And you're fine with that, not having your own mind?" Ember asked. "Master was the first dragon I saw when I got to this world. She was very kind to me, even before she corrupted me. If I had to choose between being alone and having her half controlling my mind, I'd choose the second one." Duena said. "Oh, and Ilithiss?" Ember asked. "He does this mostly willingly, master put a small amount of corruption into his mind so that he doesn't disobey her and can't call her by anything but master unless necessary. She promised him something and I don't know what." Duena said. "Okay, well me and Ember are going to his room right now so she can ask him herself." Amethyst said.

Ilithiss' room was similar to the others with the same furnishings. The walls were grey with white bone designs on them. he had bones along the floor as well. "Not the brightest place." Ember commented. "What do you want outsider?" Ilithiss asked. "Hey I've got a room here as well so I'm no outsider. I want to know why you joined Imara." Ember said. "Why should I tell you?" Ilithiss asked. "Because we're allies and we need to be familiar with one another's reasoning to ensure each of us is loyal to Imara." Ember said. "You're not loyal to her." Ilithiss said. "Clearly you haven't the slightest clue as to why I'm helping." Ember said. "Exactly." Ilithiss said. "Ember is helping for a combination of reasons. She is doing it to be able to watch Duena, from fear of what would happen if she revealed anything, and to be able to help other dragons with problems." Amethyst said, the last one was a half lie. Ember always tried helping dragons the best she could, but she never thought she could do it here. "I'm still not revealing my reasoning." Ilithiss said. "Very well, I'll get an answer one way or the other." Ember said. "You have too kind a heart to be willing to harm me." Ilithiss said. "I KILLED a dragon for my brother because the dragon harmed him, don't think I'm incapable of bringing one harm." Ember said darkly as she left.

Sparx' room had dark gold walls with the same black furniture and a lot of different miniature models of Avalar and other places to plan battle strategy. "Nothing like you use to be." Ember said. "That's a good thing, master has ensured that I'm different from my old foolish self. Now, when I look back at how I was when I was a dragonfly, I want to kill myself." Sparx said. "I only want to know why you are so boring and only think of battle strategy." Ember said. "I feel that, as master's deadliest servant, I have to be." Sparx said. "Well, being as you're a Solar dragon, you certainly are strong, but as she said today, Imara doesn't want a formal servant, she wants someone who can have fun while still plotting out strong attacks." Ember said. "You think so?" Sparx asked. "You can ask her, but I'll tell you this much. When I was a child, me and my brother would get together every now and then and plot out different ways to take out our village. It was a game and our leader loved us doing it as it helped them prepare, as we got older the village got more secure. We stopped thinking like kids and found each task hard and complex. One day, though, we decided to think like a child would, and we found that, when your plans are plotted out with childish mechanics, things actually become easier. What I'm saying is that, if you act your age while planning an attack on Sira's village, then you will meet heavy resistance, but if you think on a more childish logic, you ignore what doesn't make sense and you find plans that are far more likely to succeed." Ember said. "You have any proof that such a thing works?" Sparx asked. "A few years ago, when I was ten, our village was chosen to take out a heavily guarded ape camp that no other dragon had succeeded in. Our village had been known for completing tasks that seemed impossible. Me, Flame, and all the other members of the planning council for combat, which were all children, got together and plotted for three days, we had looked through the other attempts and found that none thought like children. We came up with a plan that, to any adult dragon, seemed completely impossible. That night... we defeated the apes without casualties. That's proof that the child mind is far harder to out do then any other. Children don't think with logic learned as they don't know all logic learned, it is this very reason that a child's plan against the enemy is more likely to succeed then an adult's against the same enemy." Ember said. "Thanks, I'll talk with master and I'll consider your advice." Sparx said as Ember and Amethyst left for Ember's room.

Ember was shocked at her room. It had the same wall color as her scales, with the same furniture, but what shocked her were the bracers on a stand in the middle. "Mom thought about all your help and decided to give you a gift in return. Your choker was the only thing that seemed to give her any ideas for what you like. She said for you to tell the dragons at Warfang that Duena bought them for you in a far off market." Amethyst said. Ember looked at the bracers for a long time. They were gold, like her choker, with red hearts inserted into the middle of the bracers. "They're perfect, I'll thank Imara later." Ember said as she went to putting them on, but hesitated. "Don't worry, mom has no reason to corrupt you. The bracers act as communication with Duena, Sparx, and mom." Amethyst said. "Why not Ilithiss?" Ember asked. "Because he didn't want to be on the contact list." Amethyst said. Ember quickly put the front leg and the tail bracers on. "They look like a copy of Cynder's shackles, without the spikes." ember said. "Thanks." Imara said as she came in. "No, thanks to you Imara. I really like these." Ember said. "You're welcome." Imara said as Sparx came up. "Master, if I may ask, is it true? What Ember says, about you wanting me to be more playful?" Sparx asked. "Yes, it is." Imara said. "Very well master. I've plotted out an attack on the village that the Sound guardian, Sira, is in. The idea really makes no logical sense, but Ember has proven that childish logic is better off." Sparx said. "Well, is it Ember?" Imara asked. "It was a childish plan that defeated a large camp of apes, this camp had killed off some of the best, most strategic, dragons to ever live, but when me, my brother, and the other children of our village plotted something out, which the leader said wouldn't work, we defeated them. I've learned that if one thinks without the logical blocks of adulthood, then their plans have a ninety-nine percent chance of success. The remaining percent is only because not everything is one-hundred percent likely." Ember said. "I remember that battle, the battle of Sheth base, I read about it recently. The base had been indestructible until Teal village attacked and destroyed it." Duena said as she came up. "Yea, that's my home village, the military there went from the worst to the best when they started employing me and my brother to playfully come up with attacks and take some of our friends with us to do the attack and try to defeat the village." Ember said. "Interesting, I should have thought that the battle of Sheth base was plotted by a child, the attacks and moves just didn't seem to match with the mind of an adult." Imara said. "That's the idea the YMTC was all about." Ember said. "YMTC?" Imara asked. "Youth Military Tactics Council. We were the ones that made the attack plans in Teal Village. We only ever lost one battle, and that was because we had a spy in our ranks, well technically it was an adult shadow dragoness that just listened to our plans while hiding in the shadows and reported it to the ones we were attacking." Ember said. "Nice, then that means we've got a high chance of destroying the village and driving its residents out." Sparx said with a smile. "The ex-nat can smile." Ember said sarcastically. "Quite pink brat." Sparx said with a giggle.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this, it was to give more incite into Imara's group as well as to take a break from the usual group of Cynder, Glados, Spyro, Inferno, Ember, Flame, and Duena.**


	11. Sparx

_Walk in through the entrance, go to the leader's chamber, if the leader isn't Sira then kill them in font of the entire village, and get out while they're in a panic. _Sparx thought as he was flying to the Sound village, named so for its founder, Sira. "This plan couldn't possibly work, I shouldn't have let that pink brat talk me into doing it." Sparx said to himself as he landed. "State your name and business." a guard said. "I'm here on behalf of the guardians to speak with your leader, it's an important matter and so I have no time for introductions." Sparx said, knowing that if the guard knew his name then he would know what he was here for as news of Sparx' absence had already spread across the realms. "If you're here on behalf of the guardians, then tell me the name of your superior." the guard said. "Terrador." Sparx said, the guard nodded and Sparx entered the village. "Looking for the leader?" a Sound dragoness asked. "Yes, I need to speak with them." Sparx said. "Follow me, mom's talking with him right now, but that shouldn't be a problem." the Sound dragoness said as she started walking. "What's your name?" Sparx asked. "I'm Techa, mom's the Sound guardian, and dad's the Electricity guardian." Techa said. _Perfect._ Sparx thought. "Here we are." Techa said. Techa had dark-red scales with light-gold underbelly, small light-gold spikes down her head to her tail, four light-gold horns with two on the top and two on the bottom of her head all of them were shaped like volteer's horns, two thin light-gold strips along her back, and a light-gold tail-blade shaped like a lightning bolt. Sparx noticed that she lacked wings. "What happened to your wings?" Sparx asked. "Oh nothing, see." Techa said as the lines vanished and her wings snapped out, they had light-gold membranes and the whole wing was partly transparent. "Wow, that's neat, could help you get into some small spaces." Sparx said. "It's nothing unusual, we sound dragons have that ability, when our wings are hidden it helps amplify any sound attacks we do." Techa said as the two walked into the building they had stopped at.

"So are you positive that it's safe to return to Warfang?" the leader asked as Sparx entered, followed by Techa. "Well we're all still alive aren't we. So it's clear that Spyro won that battle, who would have guess, though, that Cyril's mate would be the won to lay the purple egg." Sira said. "Um excuse me, I'm here to speak with the leader." Sparx said. "Oh. Well I'm done talking with the guy anyway." Sira said as her and Techa left. "So what did you wish to speak to me about?" the leader asked. "I would prefer to tell you with the other members of the village around." Sparx said. "Very well." the leader said as the two went outside. _I can't believe this is working, but the hardest part will be the panic. _Sparx thought. After a moment, the two were in the center of the village with most of the villagers watching. "So what is it that you wished to say?" the leader asked. "You're kindness is your undoing." Sparx said as he unleashed a Solar fury and harmed the leader. the leader put up a fire barrier around him and Sparx. "I've been waiting for a good battle anyway." the leader said. "Then I'd like your name so I no what to put on the grave." Sparx said honestly. "Ash, I'm the strongest fire dragon now that Ignitus is dead." Ash said. Sparx answered with a solar beam. The two charged one another and quickly came in contact. "I will not lose to a whelp like you." the leader said. "Then you haven't a clue who you're fighting." Sparx said as he unleashed another Solar fury right next to Ash. Ash slammed hard into his fire wall and came back again.

"This guy doesn't give up!" a dragon in the crowd yelled. Ash slammed Sparx with a comet dash while he was distracted, causing severe wounds. "Who are you anyway?" Ash asked. "I'm... the adopted brother... of Spyro... Sparx." Sparx said, he was losing a lot of blood, but that wasn't stopping him. _I got to finish this soon._ Sparx thought. "I barely have more than a small cut, so why is it that you've got a gash?" Ash asked mockingly. "Enough out of you!" Sparx yelled as the Solar energy from the midday sun began to warp around him. Sparx floated in the air for a final fury. "You haven't even begun to master your element." Ash said as he also floated in the air, everyone backed up several paces. The Solar energy was forming into a sphere around Sparx while a fire pillar went up around Ash with an image of Furna, the ancestor of fire, behind him. After charging their furies, Sparx and Ash released them with devastating force. Both Ash and Sparx staggered after the attacks. "You're... stronger than I... thought." ash said. "No... you're just... weaker than... you thought." Sparx said. Both of them had large gashes across their chest. "Now who's... the one... with all... the gashes?" Sparx asked, though they seemed about equal in amount of injuries. "I... still... have... some... figh-" Ash began before collapsing dead. _This is where everything goes down hill._ Sparx thought, but he was wrong. Everyone was thrown into a panic and ran around, trying to get everyone out. Sparx flew off during it.

* * *

**Imara's prison**

Sparx limped into his room, where Imara was waiting. "You need to get stronger if you're ever to face your brother and kill him." Imara said. "Not now... now I... need to... rest for... a while." Sparx said as he laid down on his bed. Ember and Duena ran in after a moment, carrying several red spirit gems. "We're both not going to be able to heal you much and neither are these gems, we'll heal you the best we can, but you'll need to stay in bed for a while and let your body heal the rest." Ember said as she gave the spirit gems to Sparx, who absorbed them, then her and Duena started on healing him with their element. "I've heard that a healing dragon can heal any wounds." Sparx said. "Only when they've become one with their element. I have yet to do so, though I'm getting there, and Duena has, but it'll draw on her own life energy to heal these wounds and she's our best spy." Ember said, causing Sparx to laugh a bit. "What's so funny?" Ember asked. "You said OUR spy, referring to all of us." Sparx said. "Well I've basically become another servant, being as I'm kept updated on all Imara's plans and am allowed free access to this place." Ember said. "I guess that's true." Sparx said with a weak shrug. "Now you just lay here and rest for a few days, me and Duena will head off to ensure that Sira goes to Warfang." Ember said. "What about Ilithiss?" Sparx asked. "He went on a separate mission to kill off a major dragon ally of the guardians and came back with life threatening injuries so he's out for now." Duena said as the two left. "So how'd the plan go?" Imara asked. "Shockingly well, until I fought the leader, Ash, but other than nearly dying, I killed him and everything else worked out." Sparx said.

* * *

**Warfang Temple**

**Ember and Duena's room**

Ember and Duena looked at each other for a while, making sure they wouldn't look suspicious. "So I guess I'll take your advice on childish plans." Duena said. "Yea." Ember said as they left the room. Vypa ran to them happily. "The guardians are allowing me to fight in the poison trials, I just have to beat some older dragons and I'll be the poison guardian." Vypa said happily. "Good for you Vypa, but do know that they aren't likely to take it easy on you." Ember said. "Oh I know, and I can't wait." Vypa said. Lura came up and smiled. "If the others get here soon, I can fight in the Magma trials." Lura said. "Can't wait to see you there, I'll be in the Healing trials." Ember said. "I'll be in the Metal trial." Blade said as he came up. Malefor and Spyro ran up as well, though they did so unintentionally since they were in the middle of a battle. "They're having a Convexity trial as we're both purple dragons." Spyro explain quickly. "We're not allowed to participate in the Darkness trials because we're tainted." Cynder and Inferno said, everyone had gathered around Ember and Duena to talk. "I'll see you during the Crystal trials." Jade said. "I'm fighting in the Wind trials." Brisa said happily. "Don't get hurt, I like playing with you." Duena said. "I'll watch all the battles, and I promise not to interfere." Aria said as she appeared. "No using your Light Magic Brisa." Inferno said. "I know, it's a Wind battle, not a magic battle." Brisa said. "Oh I almost forgot, the guardians need all of you in their chamber." Malefor said as he came up, with an unconscious Spyro on his back.

_"Hi everyone."_ Getha said as the group came into the guardian's chamber. _"Hey, what happened to Spyro?"_ Azura asked. "He picked a fight with the only other purple dragon alive." Malefor said. _"Oh, is he okay?"_ Azura asked. "He'll be fine." Malefor said. "I told him not to fight you." Cyril complained. "He doesn't listen, I thought you knew that Cyril." Cynder said. "Quite, I called you all here to meet some of the members of our next group, and likely introduce a new friend for Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Glados, Chell, and Inferno." Terrador said. "Well tell us Terrador." Volteer said. "You two may come in now." Terrador said as two dragonesses came in. "Long time no see Volt." Sira said. Sira had dark-blue scales with red underbelly, red wing membranes, large red spikes down her head to her tail, four red horns that all went straight out and were arranged along the top of her head, a red tail-blade shaped like a spike, and her entire wings were partly transparent. "Sira!" Volteer said with excitement before tackling Sira. A moment later, Volteer hit a wall from a sonic scream. "Now dad, didn't mom tell you not to tackle her like that?" Tech asked, her wings were currently hidden so her strips were visible. "You saved her." Volteer said happily. "Yep and her name's Techa." Sira said. "I never understood why Sound dragons had that ability to hide their wings." Inferno said. "When our wings are hidden, it amplifies our power since we can use the energy usually used to keep our wings visible as energy for our attacks." Sira and Techa said in unison. "Oh, well why are you here?" Cynder asked. "Our village was attacked by a Solar dragon, he WAS Spyro's adopted brother Sparx, but it seems he's been turned into a dragon and corrupted, though he doesn't seem corrupted. He killed our leader Ash and flew off with heavy injuries." Techa said.

"So that's what happened to Sparx, why am I not surprised?" Spyro asked. "Because Sparx is gullible so if Imara promised him a draconic form so that he could be more helpful to you, and since only Glados and Chell know Imara's voice, then he would likely accept." Malefor said. "Why do you think it's Imara?" Spyro asked. "Convexity can do ANYTHING if the wielder knows how to use it so Imara using her immense power of Convexity would be the only logical explanation. The worst part is that she could corrupt a dragon or dragoness and there be absolutely no sign of corruption, unlike dark magic or the taint family of darkness dragons where it's obvious from the glowing eyes. For all we know, there could be spies for Imara in this very room." Malefor said, causing Duena to tense. "Don't worry, he's just suggesting the idea." Ember whispered. "So the only way I'll get my Sparx back is to use Convexity, which I have barely any control over." Spyro said. "Well yes, but I'll train you the best I can, though I warn you that Sparx may not be the same mentally, also I can't teach you how to turn him back into a dragonfly since I don't know how to change a being's form." Malefor said. "Great, I started a slow release of Imara, my brother has become and evil dragon, and now I'm being trained by the very dragon I was born to kill. This is the worst month of my life." Spyro said. "It isn't the worst. Things always get worse than what you think." Malefor said. "That doesn't help." Spyro said. "I know, but I was taught by some crazy guardians, they always tried to bring me down to see if I can handle it, and since I'm the ONLY one that can train you then that's how I'll do it." Malefor said.

**Spyro's room**

Cynder walked in carefully, Spyro hadn't seemed to hear her tell him that she loved him so she wasn't sure if he loved her back. "Spyro." Cynder said. "Who's the tainted family of darkness?" Spyro asked. "Oh that's my mom's side of the family, we're called that because we have the ability to taint other living creatures and make them obey us. All darkness families have a secondary ability, but we can only use it once a week and it drains us of all our darkness elemental energy." Cynder said. "Okay, so what did you want?" Spyro asked. "Do you remember what I said to you while you were rebuilding the world?" Cynder asked. "Not really, I was only half awake while I rebuilt the world." Spyro said. "I told you that... I love you." Cynder said. "Oh." spyro said. "Do you?" Cynder asked. "What love you? well maybe at first, but not in a romantic way, not anymore. Now I love you as a sister." Spyro said. "Then who do you love?" Cynder asked. "Ember... she's cute to me and our scale colors look good together. I know that she loves me as well, she gave me this choker when she met me." Spyro said, motioning to the golden choker with its red star pendant around his neck. "Oh." Cynder said sadly. "I still love you Cynder, just not in the same way. I'll protect you the best I can and to the best of my abilities, well unless your father kills me with his training that is." Spyro said, Cynder giggled. "Yea dad is known for hard and slightly painful training, and I doubt that, just because he's your age and the guardians are around, he'll make it easier. The best thing I can say is to pack a LOT of healing gems." Cynder said. "Got it." Spyro said, glad that Cynder didn't kill him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. So now we have two more members to the ever-growing group. The next chapter, or maybe next few chapters, will be about the elemental trials (the battles between dragons of certain elements to determine which dragon will become the next guardian of their element.) I hope I did semi good on the fight scene in this one as I'm pretty bad with fight scenes.**


	12. CAPS Trials

"Okay, ready Chell?" Glados asked as they sat down in the HUGE stadium where the elemental trials would be. "Yep." Chell said as the eight holo-projectors in her collar flew out and around them before projecting half of a large score board. Glados did the same and the sixteen holo-projectors made up the score board easily. "Is that really necessary?" Volteer asked. "The score board? Well you said that you needed a new one since yours was destroyed by Malefor's forces, so yes it it." Glados said. "Fine, but can you at least give it the appearance of a normal score board?" Volteer asked. "Sure." Chell and Glados said as the light-blue holographic score board changed to match the rest of Warfang. "Better?" Glados asked. "Much." Volteer said as everyone else sat down. "This'll be fun." Aria said happily. "Only if you DO NOT possess anyone during it." Inferno said. "I wont." Aria said. "So where's your brother?" Cynder asked. "I think he'll be here in time for the Shadow Trials. He's always wanted to be the Shadow guardian." Aria said. "I still wonder why you haven't told him that you're still here." Duena said. "Rule of the ancestors. I'm only allowed to reveal myself when I feel that they deserve it and would like it. Cammes has always been afraid of the idea of dragon spirits so it wouldn't benefit him to know that I'm one now." Aria said. "Then why'd you show yourself to us?" Lara asked as her and Hades came up. "Because you're helping Malefor who's helping Glados and Chell and I know that they need all the help they can get." Aria said. "You're right about that." Glados said.

Ignitus stepped up to a podium after a few hours, he had come from the celestial caves to witness the Trials. "Quiet everyone." Ignitus said calmly, causing the one thousand or more dragons in the stands to go silent. "Our first Trial is one that should never have existed, but do to circumstances, it does. We start with the Convexity trials, though there are only two purple dragons with us. Let the combatants come out, and DO NOT try to kill them." Ignitus said. Spyro walked out of the south gate and into the battle ring, followed by Malefor from the north gate. "Now I know you're all on the brink of panic to find that the dark master has once more returned, but he is here to help us in a greater evil. Now then, since this has never happened before I must state the rules and include some that retain only to this battle." Ignitus said. Spyro and Malefor glanced at the large score board, rather surprised at how much power Glados and Chell's chokers had. "The primary rule for all of the Trials is do not KILL your opponent, the battle is over when you pin them. We do allow taunting from either opponent. The combatants are not to leave the battle ring unless it occurs because of one of the combatants throwing the other out. Now I will give this rule for all the trials, though it is most important for these trials. ONLY USE THE ELEMENT RELATED TO THE TRIAL. In other word, in this case, Malefor and Spyro can only use Convexity against each other. Any questions?" Ignitus said. A few dragons raised their paws. "You first." Ignitus said as he motioned to a dragoness in the stands. "How is Malefor alive, didn't Spyro crush him?" the dragoness asked. "Well yes he did, but the ancestors are desperate and need all the power they can get for the upcoming battle." Ignitus said. "Are the rumors about a new element true?" a dragon asked. "They are, but as the only dragons of that element are twins, we will not have them battle, or reveal their identity." Ignitus said. "Why does the score board keep flickering?" a younger dragon asked. "Our original one was destroyed by Malefor's forces, this one is an image created by devices that the dragons of the new element created in their dimension and brought here. Now if that's it then let the battle begin." Ignitus said.

Spyro instantly dodged to the right to avoid Malefor's lunge when the battle began. Malefor fired a Convexity beam at Spyro and managed to hit him. Spyro growled and infused his claws with Convexity before attacking Malefor at lightning fast speeds. As Spyro's claws hit Malefor for the eighth time, Malefor spun around and tail swiped him across the battle field. "You're stronger then you look Mal." Spyro said. Malefor replied with several melee attacks that were charged with Convexity. "You know I just thought of something, if you and Cynder became mates, I'd be your step father." Malefor said. "Well it's good that I don't love her that way." Spyro growled as he charged Malefor with Convexity flowing off his horns, Malefor was sent almost fourteen feet in the air and flew down in a spiral. A moment later the two were once more circling each other. "I killed you once when you were an adult, I think I can kill you again when you're my age." Spyro said. "Key word 'think' We'll see." Malefor said as he spun in a full circle and released a pulse of Convexity. Spyro was sent flying for a few feet before he landed. "So then, have you told Ember that you love her yet?" Malefor asked as he came at Spyro with a convexity charge. "Not yet, if you think that would anger me then you're wrong." Spyro said as the two connected paws and were using their Convexity to try to pin the other. "If you ask me, the dragoness is just a spoiled brat." Malefor said, that snapped Spyro. "No one talks about Ember like that." Spyro hissed darkly as his scales turned black and his eyes began glowing. "So it's a battle of the dark now." Malefor said as the same happened to him. "You'll pay." Dark Spyro said as he lunged with extreme force at Malefor. The two started using their convexity with blinding force. Every impact caused Convexity pulses to explode outward. "This ends now." Dark Malefor said as him and Dark Spyro started charging Convexity furries. A ring of Convexity pillars started spinning around them as they prepared to nearly kill each other. After a moment, the two released the furries. Smoke pillared upward upon the contact of the furries. Spyro and Malefor returned to normal while no one could see. Spyro used the blindness to his advantage and quickly pinned Malefor. "Since when did you control your dark form?" Malefor asked, since they had a moment while some wind dragons blew away the smoke. "Since never, I'm still learning to control it, but I'm started to understand how to do so." Spyro said. "I'll teach you how while I'm teaching you Convexity, Guardian of Convexity." Malefor said as the smoke finely cleared. "Spyro is the winner, though I'm left to wonder if the honor should be for Spyro or Dark Spyro." Ignitus said the last part in a joking manner.

After fixing the arena, since Spyro and Malefor's battle pretty much destroyed it, the next battle could begin. "Next is the Aura trials, and yet again a member of Malefor's family will be participating, his nephew, Hileas. All I'll say is no Dark Magic, just the Aura element." Ignitus said as Hileas walked in. "There are four combatants here today. The winner will be the one to defeat the rest." Ignitus said. "Since when did Malefor have family?" a dragoness asked. "Since his sister was born. Now let the battle begin." Ignitus said.

The first battle went by almost too fast for anyone to catch. "That was fast. Hila is up next." Ignitus said as an Aura dragoness flew in. "So you're Hileas?" Hila asked. "Got that right." Hilease said as he charged at her, several bits of the field floating around him and glowing blue. Hila and Hilease met each other in the middle with extreme force. They fought over each other's Aura energy for almost three minutes before Hileas gained the upper paw and nearly pinned Hila down, though she was able to avoid it by rolling to the side and firing an aura beam at Hileas. As Hila came towards Hileas to pin him, he released an Aura furry and Hila hit the ground hard. Hileas quickly used his Aura element to pin Hila down. "Hileas wins again, though this next battler has trained for twice as long. Lorah may enter" Ignitus said as another Aura dragoness, twenty years old, flew in. "What's with the dragonesses flying in?" Hileas asked as he took flight to meet the dragoness half way. "A child?" Lorah asked. "Got that right, but it isn't really a bad thing." Hilease said as he unleashed a full Aura furry, causing even more of the battle field to be destroyed. Lorah also released an Aura furry and the two were soon sent crashing into the ground. The two quickly stood up and charged at one another, both glowing with their aura energy. When they hit, a large explosion finished the job of destroying the field. When the smoke cleared, Hilease was pining Lorah down. "Hileas is the victor. And before you all start, I don't want any complaints." Ignitus said.

After fixing the arena again the next battle was ready to start. "By the ancestors, if this continues then we're best off just completely rebuilding this place." Ignitus said. "Agreed." everyone said in unison. "Okay, well the next trial is the Poison Trials. We have five combatants for this one, one of which you'll likely disapprove of. The first combatant is Ator." Ignitus said as an adult Poison dragon walked into the center. "Our next is a cute dragoness with quite a skill for her age. Vypa you may come in." Ignitus said as Vypa walked in. "Any questions?" Ignitus asked. "Is she even allowed to participate?" a young fire dragon asked. "We do not go by age, but by skill. Let it begin." Ignitus said.

"I can't fight you, you're a child." Ator said. "A child who is willing to kill to achieve her goal." Vypa said as paralysis poison coated her claws, tail-spikes, wing blades, and teeth. "I'm more trained and I'm much larger, I don't want to hurt you." Ator said. "Too bad, because I want to hurt you." Vypa said as she got within melee range of Ator. What happened next happened in a blur. Vypa slashed out with her front right paw, then she spun counter clockwise, slashing once with each or her paws, she then went into a tail spin and slashed with her for pronged tail blade three times before stopping herself by slashing out with her small wing blades, and finely lunged and biting into Ator's neck, finishing her signature move and pinning the paralyzed dragon down. "Vypa wins, though it could have been expected, she wouldn't have come here if she thought she would be defeated." Ignitus said as a dragon raised his paw. "What did you just do?" the dragon asked, looking at Vypa. "My signature move, the Viper Strike, and I don't give out the process, all you need to know is never get in my way." Vypa said. "Next up, Birsha." Ignitus said. Birsha came in with a bit of fear in her step. "Scared?" Vypa asked. "You just took down a dragon four times your size." Birsha said. Vypa wasted no time in attacking with the same move and pining Birsha down. "Okay no more using that attack first." Ignitus said, Vypa just smiled. "Next is Nukpana" Ignitus said as the dragoness walked in. "I'm sorry, but I forfeit, I don't want to have to face her." Nukpana said as she left. "Well maybe Myra will give you a battle." Ignitus said as a ten year-old dragoness walked in. "I'm not giving up Vypa." Myra said. "Me either." Vypa said as the two attacked. They both were fast and able to claw each other at a rapid pace. "I'm older than you and more trained, you've only had what a year of training." Myra said. "Two actually, I started when I was two and I've trained daily since." Vypa said as she spun around and cut Myra badly. Myra countered and nearly pined Vypa. "I don't give up." Vypa said calmly as she spun around and struck with her paws. Myra floated in the air, ready to use a Poison furry. Vypa just sat down. "Wait for it." Vypa whispered. Poison gathered around Myra and was soon spiraling, with only a few small gaps here and there. "This looks like the end." Ignitus said, though he clearly wasn't sure. Vypa spotted her opening and jumped into the furry, quickly slamming into Myra in the center and pining her down. "I win." Vypa said cheerfully. "Vypa wins, I'm guessing no one saw that coming." Ignitus said. "How?" the dragoness from earlier asked. "A Poison furry consists of poison energy in a sphere, that sphere, however, is imperfect and has very few opening, most of which are too small for even a dragonfly to fit through, but there is always a single spot where the hole is the size of the dragon in the center. If you time it just right you're able to jump through that hole and tackle the dragon within it, canceling the furry and getting a surprise attack in at the same time." Vypa said. "Smart child." Ignitus complimented. "Thanks." Vypa said.

"I'm glad that this place wasn't killed again." Ignitus joked. "I liked that battle." Vypa said, she had moved to be beside Ignitus and the other new guardians. "Well anyway, next is the Sound Trials, and we just so happen to have the Sound guardian here to say a few words for the three combatants of today." Ignitus said as Sira came up. "First I would like to say that my daughter, Techa, is participating in these trials. Now I only have a little advice for all the Sound dragons here, even those not competing. When you're in battle it is always best to hide your wings, this makes your attacks stronger, it's best to block any sound made by you to ensure the best chance against your opponents, and try to use your element to hear your opponent when you can't see them. These are the most important tactics that Techa has learned and I've told you to avoid any disadvantages." Sira said. "Thanks for that advice Sira. As she said our first combatant is Techa. Her opponent is Svara" Ignitus said as the two entered the ring. Svara was around sixteen.

"So are you going to take mom's advice?" Techa asked as she hid her wings. "I'm a flyer, but if this is something that the guardian of Sound is suggesting then I will." Svara said as she did the same. They both release sonic booms after that, throwing each other in the opposite direction. "You must channel the energy into the sound you're going to emit, not into the attack itself. A sonic boom is only a loud sound with enough force to knock something or someone back." Techa said. "Why help me?" Svara asked. "Because I can." Techa said as the two clashed again. Techa slammed her tail on the ground causing a slight sound that she amplified to painful levels that wounded Svara and threw her back. "As a dragon of Sound, you do not just control what sound you make, you control all sound. You're able to change how loud it is with a thought, just channel your energy into the sound, even if it's yet to be made." Techa said. "I thought Sira said to remove the Sound you make." Svara said. "Mom did, but it is only useful when your opponent isn't a Sound dragon." Techa said as she fired a beam of pure sound, and it hit Svara hard. "If you wish to fight successfully, you must use your surrounding to you advantage." Techa said. "That makes no sense." Svara said. Techa smiled as she spun around and destroyed a pillar. When the pillar fell, dust flew into the air, making visibility low. "A sound dragon can detect any sound within one hundred feet, even when that sound is confined to a small place around a dragon's paws." Techa said, then went silent, entirely. Svara tried her best to hear Techa's footsteps, but only managed to find them for a moment. Svara thought back to the lessons that Techa had given her during their battle and remembered one of the ones that seemed to make barely any sense. _you control all sound. That's what she said._ Svara thought then she closed her eyes and amplified the sound around her, catching foot steps and only amplifying them. Svara spun around to attack Techa, but it was too late. Techa pined Svara down with a smile. "You did well Svara. You learned how to control other sounds, even those under another dragon's control. You may have lost the battle, but you won the knowledge I've given you." Techa said. "Thanks, I think." Svara said as Wind dragons blew the dust away. "Techa wins, but it would seem that that wasn't what she did this for." Ignitus said. "Beat the rest for me." Svara said as Techa got off and nodded. The next two battles went off similar without much problems for Techa.

* * *

**A/N: Four down, like 19 to go. I'll try to do four of the battles a chapter. Hope you enjoyed, be honest, how many of you expected Vypa to lose?**


	13. Trial and Betrayal

"Next is the Fire Trials." Ignitus said. "I know it's kind of random to ask, but when the Trials are over, may I train with the new fire guardian." a dragon asked. "Of course Fethray, you are Terrador's son after all, is your sister competing?" Ignitus asked. "Yea." Fethray said. Fethray had orange scales with ice-blue underbelly, ice-blue wing membranes, two ice-blue horns that curve and branched off to give the appearance of fire, and an ice-blue tail-blade shaped like a mace. "Well I can't wait to see the Earth Trials then, though may I ask of the whereabouts of your mother, Sholeh." Ignitus said. "Mom died protecting us from the terror of the skies, I've been protecting Kaia since." Fethray said. "Sorry." Cynder said sadly. "Right, well we need to get back to the Trials. Our competitors are Afi, Bridie, Edna, and my son Flame." Ignitus said as all of them came out.

Flame and Afi soon clashed with explosive force while Bridie and Edna fought to the side. Flame dodged to the left before firing several explosive fireballs. Afi countered with a fire furry. "Using a fury early in battle can lower your chances of winning." Flame observed, unaware that Bridie and Edna had listened. Flame and Afi clashed again, both literally going up in flames as they took flight and their wings lit ablaze. "They're good." Bridie said. "Yea." Edna said. Afi started spinning around Flame as a vortex of flames began forming. "Fire vortex, a move that severly damages those hit and causes massive destruction of the area around it." Flame said in a bored tone. The vortex collapsed and Flame hit the ground hard, though he remained calm and stood up. "Try dodging this." Flame said as his body lit on fire and a large image of him appeared behind him, though it was made entirely out of fire. a ring a flames formed around a large amount of the arena, Bridie and Edna quickly moved out of the ring. "What exactly are you doing?" Afi asked in annoyance. A pillar of fire exploded upward along the ring before closing into a thin pillar from Flame. The pillar explode outward, throwing Afi and most of the arena several yards away. Afi slowly stood up and looked at Flame, he was completely encased in flames and walked up to Afi slowly. Flame lunged and pinned Afi down. "Flame wins round one." Ignitus said. Everyone was speechless from Flame's attack and for good reason. "What was that?" Bridie and Edna asked. "Infernal Wave. That was the attack that killed countless villages during the Darkened Dragon's reign." Flame said as he repeated the attack and quickly pinned the two. "As fast as all ways Flame, but where would you learn that attack?" Ignitus said.

"That's why I left. I went with Inferno to the Lair of the Darkened Dragon within Convexity and I trained under him for several weeks. I knew I had enough power to survive the kind of attacks I'd be doing and I knew that I could help many with that kind of power It was long and painful training, but in the end that only made me stronger." Flame said. "Always able to find some way to briefly be around evil or former evil. You know, it makes me worry a bit for you Flame." Ignitus said. Flame just smiled.

About three day later, the Trials were finally over. "Okay, that took longer than expected, so if you look at the board behind me then you can see the winners. Just ignore the comments that our friends put in." Ignitus said. Everyone looked up at the board which read.

_Convexity guardian: Spyro (Purple Dragon of This Era)_

_Aura guardian: Hileas (Relative of Evil)_

_Poison guardian: Vypa (Young Vyper)_

_Sound guardian: Techa (Family Heir)_

_Fire guardian: Flame (Dark Fire)_

_Metal guardian: Golda (Gold Blade)_

_Magma guardian: Lura (Burner)_

_Wind guardian: Zyphire (Huricane)_

_Darkness guardian: Drake (Scar)_

_Light guardian: Lilith (Young Demon)_

_Shadow guardian: Cammes (Brother of the Dead)_

_Fear guardian: Hethen (Dragon Demon Clone)_

_Blood guardian: Ampera, and Agana in a way (Vamps)_

_Ice guardian: Sharcle (Ice Shackle)_

_Lunar guardian: Kenthren (Moon of Suns)_

_Solar guardian: Neda (Sun of Moons)_

_Crystal guardian: Jade (Crystal Binder)_

_Undead guardian: Bone (Live Dead)_

_Earth guardian: Kaia (Daughter of the Ground)_

_Electricity guardian: Alva (Young Volt)_

_Water guardian: Clyta (Free Wave)_

_Healing guardian: Ember (Daughter of A Fire)_

Everyone cheered after reading it. "Hey Ember, so I guess we'll be seeing each other more often." Cammes said as he came up. Cammes had midnight-black scales with a silver underbelly, silver wing membranes, silver horns that looked exactly like Malefor's, and a tail-blade that was shaped almost like a three blade propeller that was in the same position as all other tail blades. He was wearing the same choker as Aria. "And here I thought you incapable of brighter feelings Cammes. It's been a long time, how have you been? I've been really busy being dead." Aria said. _Wait did Aria just quote me?_ Glados asked as Cammess stared in shock at his dead sister. _Not entirely, she left out the ' after you murdered me' part. _Chell said. "But, you're dead." Cammes said. "I JUST said that I'm dead. I'm a dragon spirit now, and since you're a guardian then it's important that you know I exist." Aria said. "But-" Cammes began before Aria cut him off. "I really don't like having to talk about the fact that I'm dead. Let's just leave this behind us, for each other." Aria said. _I swear she's quoting me and just changing the wording._ Glados said. _That's because she is._ Chell said. "Um okay." Cammes said as he left. "What's his problem?" Aria asked, then looked at her semi transparent body. "Right." she said.

Later on, Flame was siting down in his room thinking about what he had said to his father. "I hope he didn't catch that little part that was a lie. Wait he's the Chronicler, of course he would know about how I am." Flame said. "You'd be correct Flame." Ignitus said as he walked in THROUGH the door. "Show off much?" Flame asked. "At least I didn't lie to my father about why I was training with Inferno." Ignitus said. "Sorry dad, I forgot you were the Chronicler." Flame said. "It's fine, I just want to know what started your pull towards evil." Ignitus said. "You're the Chronicler, can't you just look it up in my book?" Flame asked. "I want to hear it from you." Ignitus said. "Okay, it more or less started when I was five." Flame said before beginning.

**Begin Flashback**

**ten years ago**

A young Flame was resting in his bed when he woke up and saw a transparent dragon by his bed. "Who are you?" Flame asked with childish curiosity. "My name doesn't matter little one, what matters is how strong your will is compared to my darkness." the dragon spirit said as darkness began seeping off of Flame's scales, but he was laughing. "What's so funny?" the dragon spirit asked. "You look funny while holding your head upside down." Flame said, motioning to the dragon spirit's severed head. "You're not scared of me?" the spirit asked in slight shock. "Why would I be scared, you look funny and you look cool with that smoke coming off of you." Flame said playfully. "I'm out of here, I came for fear, not for cheer." the spirit said in annoyance. "That rimes." Flame observed, the spirit vanished. After the spirit vanished Flame realized that he felt kind of strange.

**two years later**

Flame was relaxing in the Mountain of Malefor after his friends had dared him to stay in there the entire night when a dark voice spoke in his head. _What do you most desire?_ the voice asked. "Umm, I don't really know. I have my sister and me and her have fun every two weeks when we get to 'attack' our village, so I'm not sure." Flame said calmly. _What about power, wouldn't it be nice to be able to protect your sister and harness fire attacks that are legendary?_ the voice asked. "Yea, that would be nice, I want to be strong anyway, can you teach me some of those really powerful move I hear about?" Flame asked. _Like what?_ the voice asked. "Fire Vortex, Fire Clones, how to vanish into flames, oh and that fire attack that I've heard can level an entire village and that only really powerful fire dragons can do." Flame said. _Would you also like some melee combat training then?_ the voice asked darkly, clearly annoyed. "Sure, but how are you going to teach me?" Flame asked. _I wont, they will._ the voice said as two adult darkness dragons stepped out of the shadows and Flame felt some dark energy enter him. "Hey you're the terror of the skies and the darkened dragon." Flame said. "We begin training now." Inferno said.

**End Flashback**

"You managed to annoy Malefor, and an evil dragon spirit. I'm not sure if I should punish, congratulate, or pity you." Ignitus said. "Well I guess all that being around evil has just created a pull for me." Flame said as Ignitus left. Flame suddenly felt that pull, going in a seemingly random direction. Flame followed, unaware that Ember and Duena were heading to the same place.

* * *

**An old cave almost two miles from the Mountain of Malefor**

"Time to report back I guess." Ember said as she looked at the rift, which was twice her size. "Yea, master is waiting." Duena said. "Hey what are you two doing here?" Flame asked as he entered the cave. "What are you doing her Flame?" Ember asked. "Well umm, I saw you sneaking out and I was curious." Flame said. "That's a lie, what's the real reason?" Ember asked. "Fine! I felt a pull to this place and so I came." Flame said angrily. "The same pull you felt in the mountain of Malefor eight years ago?" Ember asked. "How did you know?" Flame asked. "You just old me. You may follow, but only if you promise never to speak with anyone about what you'll see unless I say it's fine." Ember said. "I promise." Flame said. "Then come, though she's not going to be happy about this." Ember said as she turned around and walked through the rift, followed by Flame and Duena.

The three quickly got to Imara's throne room, where they always met. "And who would this be?" Imara asked. "My brother and the new fire guardian, Flame. I'm the new Healing guardian." Ember said. "And you brought him in why?" Imara asked. "Flame never breaks a promise and he's promised to keep this a secret, though I don't even know how he found this place." Ember said. "I take it that you're Imara." Flame said. "You'd be correct." Imara said. "That explain why I felt a pull to the rift. I'm almost literally pulled towards evil." Flame said, then smiled. "He wants to know if he may join us and be a spy like Ilithiss and Duena." Ember said simply. "You know me so well." Flame said as Ilithiss and Sparx limped into the chamber. "Hey Sparx and Ilithiss. Flame here will be joining us." Ember said. "Great another hot head, Sparx is bad enough." Ilithiss said. "I heard that you little undead bastard." Sparx growled. "Well I can perform some of the deadliest moves a fire dragon has." Flame said. "Well welcome to Imara's group of servants, unlike me, you're to call her master." Amethyst said as she came in. "What, makes you think I'll do so?" Flame asked. "Imara partly corrupted Ilithiss to make him call her master, I'm not under tha kind of corruption though." Ember said. "She's right." Imara said before quickly doing a small corruption of Flame's mind to make him call her master.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this wasn't as bad as I think it was. I'll be taking a break from writing for a while to let my writer's block subside.**


	14. collide

**Dark Realms**

D Ember was laying on the ground of her cave. "Ember's dreams suggest that she's heard that Convexity collapsed, but if so then how come we haven't been able to cross the border?" D Ember asked herself as she looked at the pink runes along her body, they appeared to be made of harming energy, so they were slightly harder to see with the energy also flowing off her scales. "I don't know what, but something seems off about myself, like I'm gaining emotion." D Ember said. The dark dragon siting a few feet away spoke then, though he was tied up. "There are legends that state that when a dark and normal dragon are counterparts and they come in contact with each other then sometimes their personalities split and mix with each other, making them act different." the dragon, D Flame, said. Unlike D Ember, D Flame's runes didn't appear to be made of his element, Inferno, which was something D Ember never noticed. "So you're saying that I could be feeling this way because of Ember?" D Ember asked. "I don't know, did you touch her?" D Flame asked. "I'm not commenting on that. We had some melee combat, me and her are the only ones that did though." D Ember said. "Remind me again why I'm helping you." Flame said. "Because if you do then I let you go, and I know that you want to go back to fighting." D Ember said. "And you're going to belive every word I say?" D Flame asked. "No, but I'm sure you have half a brain so you would be smart enough to at least give me some truth." D Ember said. "So are you going to give yourself a name or can I leave now?" D Flame asked. "I'll work on that myself, not SCRAM." D Ember growled as she untied D Flame, who fearfully ran. "Smart of that idiot." D Ember said.

Only about three hours later, a loud explosion, louder than usual, emanated in the center of D Ember's cave. "What was that?" D Ember asked herself as she headed to the center of her cave. D Ember's jaw dropped when she saw the draconic portal leading into a small cave filled with spirit gem that had appeared. "Convexity's collapse is effected the realms now." D Ember told her self as she stepped through the portal and quickly found that the cave was only a few yards from a large dragon city. This I have to see." D Ember said as she took flight and flew towards the city, faintly hearing more explosions that indicated even more portals opening.

* * *

**Warfang Temple**

D Ember landed in the guardian's chamber during one of their meetings. Only a moment later, Ember spun around to face her Dark Realms counterpart. "Hey Ember. What's going on here?" D Ember asked with slight fear. "You just interrupted a guardian meeting that's what." Ember hissed. "Well sorry that I don't know ANYTHING about the dragon realms except what I've learned from your dreams." D Ember growled. "What are you even doing here?" Ember asked. "Convexity's collapse three years ago has finely caught up with both realms. In other word, the Dark Realms and Dragon Realms are colliding." D Ember said. "Maybe you could be of some use." a time dragoness, Tempra, said. Tempra had gold scales with white underbelly, wing membranes that showed past present and future with a slight white tint to them, two white horns that angle into each other in a way that looked like an open hour glass from above, and a tail-blade shaped like an hour glass with a spike coming from the end of the hour-glass. Tempra was standing in front of Ember now with her wings outspread. Tempra's wing membranes showed a hatch-ling Ember in their outermost membrane, a normal Ember in their middle wing membrane, and an older Ember in their innermost membrane. "You're a Time dragon, right?" D Ember asked.

"Yea. I take it that the wing membranes gave it away." Tempra said as she looked at the three different copies of the middle image, with differences in appearance through the times shown. "Yea. You know I might know your dark realms counterpart, the you from the dark realms, she's a Paradox dragon." D Ember said with a faint giggle. "Since when did you have positive emotions?" Ember asked. "If you believe D Flame, then since we first came in contact during our battle when you came to the Dark Realms looking for that crystal." D Ember said. "Interesting. How long have your runes been made of harming energy?" Ember asked. "No idea." D Ember said. "What's going on?" Tempra asked. "I'm a dark dragon, or a dragon from the Dark Realms. I'm also Ember here's counterpart from the Dark Realms, all dragons born as dragons and within the dragon realms have a dark realms counterpart." D Ember said. "Oh, what's you name?" Tempra asked. "Usually I go by my counterpart's name, but since I'm somewhat changing, just call me Jinx." D Ember, now known as Jinx, said. "Um okay." Tempra said. "What's your name?" Jinx asked. "Tempra." Tempra said with a hatch-ling like giggle. "I take it something happened when you were a child and it has made you like going back to hatch-ling hood, causing several habits." Jinx said. "How did you know?" Tempra asked. "I know a dark dragon by the name of Tempra. She's your counterpart and I imprisoned her and tormented her until I got information about your life about three years ago." Jinx said. "I'm not surprised, you are a dark dragon after all, it's in your nature to be evil and cruel." Ember said. "Well my nature seems to be changing a bit." Jinx said. "Mine to, I've become a little crueler, so I think D Flame's theory is correct." Ember said. "So, you going to introduce me to the guardians here?" Jinx asked. "I'm not a guardian, I'm just the Time stand in since the Chronicler is the Time guardian." Tempra said. "Yea." Ember said, referring to Jinx's original question.

The attack was unexpected. Sparx had managed to recover at a faster pace than normal and attacked Warfang with a large army of dragon minions. Spyro and Malefor were the first to get to him and the ones to start the battle. Spyro dodged the fourth solar beam that Sparx had fired, the other three were directed at Malefor. "Good thing we managed to get the important part of you training done." Malefor said. "Shut up you whelps." Sparx hissed. "No way we're being quiet unless you kill us." Malefor said as he fired a convexity beam. Spyro followed and connected his convexity energy with Malefor's, a trick Malefor taught him. "You're holding back." Malefor observed. "He's still my brother." Spyro said. "The Sparx you knew is completely gone, even if we free him, his mind will still be different. Would you rather him suffer the pain of convexity and be free or suffer under Imara's rule?" Malefor asked, Ember and Jinx flew up at that and Ember couldn't help but speak. "Imara isn't all that bad." Ember hissed as her and Jinx flew off to aid in a different battle. "Don't let his former self be your undoing, you must embrace all your power and all the elements to bring him back." Malefor said. "Shut up!" Sparx yelled. "Mal's right. I have to stop thinking of you as my weak brother that I could eat and embrace myself to save you." Spyro said. _That's what I've been trying to help you understand._ Dark Spyro said in Spyro's head. Spyro's body lit up with Convexity as he allowed his darkest thoughts to fuse with his lightest thoughts. "If I were you Sparky, I'd run." Malefor said evilly. Sparx, with his mind now more strategic, listen and took off as fast as possible, unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. A large sphere of concentrated convexity erupted from Spyro's body. The sphere spread outward and every dragon it passed became calm and landed. When the sphere hit Sparx, he screamed as his soul was ripped apart and rebuilt, now without corruption, he soon crashed into a room in the temple. "Isn't that our room?" Malefor asked calmly. "Yep." Spyro said.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took a little longer than it should have, and isn't all that good, especially the fight with Sparx. This was mostly a filler, with some plot devices added in.**


	15. recovery and revelation

Spyro slowly awoke in the infirmary. "What happened?" Spyro asked. "Well to put it simply, you used a lot more Convexity than I expected and freed Sparx while knocking yourself out and putting everyone else in a state of unnatural calm, then the excess magic knocked Malefor out." Glados said from Spyro's side, the main details playing out in miniature images from her holo-projectors. "Oh, where's Chell?" Spyro asked. "She went off with Cyn to get me and Inferno, who's over there, a present." Glados said as small images of a strange chamber with different traps and protection devices from Spyro's world was playing from her holo-projectors. "what's that and what of the others?" Spyro asked. "This is a test chamber following the general layout of some from my dimension, but with the testing elements replaced with elements of your world. Ember is with Flame, Duena, and Ilithiss, who finely got back, as well as a few other dragons doing something, I don't know what all of them are doing though. If you want to talk with someone though then you could talk with Jinx." Glados said. "Jinx?" Spyro asked. "She was originally known as D Ember, remember her?" Glados asked. "Oh, why did she take on a name?" Spyro asked. "Well, seeing as Convexity collapsed, the Dark Realms are colliding with the Dragon realms, meaning that Dark Realms counterparts are coming into the dragon realms. Jinx came in contact with Ember during their battle, this has caused both their personalities to combine. Ember is darker than usual and Jinx is gaining emotions, she has decided to take on a name as, with her budding emotions, it would be nearly impossible for her to live her former life in the Dark Realms because she'll likely hesitate in fighting or killing another Dark Dragon, so she's staying in this realm." Glados said. "Oh, why Jinx?" Spyro asked. "Jinx went with the name because the word is usually related towards bad or bad luck, she is from the Dark Realms so what she considers good is similar to what we consider bad, she also based the name off the fact that her coming into the Dragon Realms is bad luck for us because it means the border between realms, Convexity, is week or in this case collapsed, allowing pure evil Dark Dragons into our world." Glados said, Spyro giggled. "You said OUR world." Spyro said. "Yes I admit that despite my dimensional displacement, and temporal transition from one age to a different age I have started considering this universe as my true universe." Glados said as she left. "Hu?" Spyro asked, not completely understanding some of what had been said.

An hour later, Hethen came in. Spyro flinched when he saw Her. "Really Spyro? Are you that scared of me?" Hethen asked. Hethen had blood-red scales with black underbelly, black wing membranes, two black horns that curved straight up, a tail-blade shaped like a triangle, and she had what appeared to be black claw marks along her body, though they were just the markings of Fear dragons and made those that looked at them afraid. Hethen wore spiked bracers on her front and back legs. "For the record, I'm not scared from you matching the appearance of a dragon demon other than the claw marks, I'm scared from the effects of your fear markings." Spyro said. "Oh, well I can't help that. Also I already know that Fear wielding dragons are unaffected so skip the lie." Hethen said. "Well can you blame me for fearing you, I've heard countless stories about dragon demons and I'm quite fearful of the mere idea of such evil beings living within another realm." Spyro said. "Can't blame you." Hethen said as a hatch-ling form of Tempra ran in with Azura and Getha. _"Hi big brother, how are you doing"_ Azura asked energetically. "My body is weak from using so much elemental magic, but otherwise I'm fine." Spryo said. _"That's nice to hear, me Azura and Tempra were just playing predator." _Getha said. _"Yea, I love playing with them, and it gives me time as a hatch-ling."_ Tempra said. "Later on I'm either going to talk with you about why you prefer being a hatch-ling or dig around in your memories to find out." Spyro said. "How would you do that?" Hethen asked. "Well, Mal said that convexity could almost do anything, and if that doesn't work then I'm sure he knows a Dark Magic spell that can." Spyro said. "Yea. By the way how does just Inferno's family have Dark Magic?" Hethen asked. "The way he explained it to me was that several thousand years ago, a dragoness from the dark realms came into the dragon realms from a mistake made by the purple dragon of that time. The dragoness had started developing feelings and eventually found a love. She had children of her own after that and because she was a counterpart to a dragon from one of the light magic families, she had dark magic. Her children were born with that dark magic, but also with an element from these realms, though stronger since Dark Dragons are born for combat, literally. Since then, every generation of that family has had stronger elemental power and power over dark magic." Spyro said. "What would happen if a Dark magic dragon had a child with a light magic dragon?" Hethen asked. "They couldn't. Light and Dark magic dragons can't be in physical contact for more than a few minutes before the magics repel each other, so even if they managed to get pregnant with a child, the child would quickly die from the magics fighting each other." Spyro said. "Oh" Hethen said.

"Ow, my head." Sparx said as he woke up an hour later. "Welcome back to the side of good Flare." Spyro said. "Who?" Sparx asked. "Do you really think any one would believe you to be the same Sparx, I just felt Flare was a decent name for a Solar dragon." Spyro said. "Oh, wait." Sparx jumped clean out of his bed and looked sadly at Spyro. "I'm sorry, I so sorry-" Sparx, now known as Flare, began. "No need for apologizing to me for you letting yourself get controlled by Imara." Spyro said. "You're not the one that killed a village leader, aided an evil ancestor, killed countless others, or tried killing your adopted brother." Flare said angrily. "Mal said you would have an altered personality after what happened. I wasn't able to fix that or your being a dragon. Also you're right I'M not the one that did that, you and Cynder are, and I do hope that you at least wont be so cruel to Cyn anymore." Spyro said, also angrily, darkness flowing slightly off his scales. "Spyro your dark side." Flare said simply. "Remember what I taught you Spyro." Malefor said from his bed. Spyro closed his eyes and tried to calm down, after a moment the darkness receded. "Now then, explain what you can about Imara." Spyro said as Ember, Duena, Ilithiss, Flame, Jade, Tempra, Hileas, Azura, Cynder, Inferno, Glados, Chell, Getha, and Jinx came in, surrounding Flare. "Well, Ilithiss, Duena, and Flame are all spies, and Ember is more or less an unintended servant. Imara plans to use the Dark Dragons entering this realm to her advantage to kill Glados and Chell, and she has at least four other spies that I don't know the names of, they just come and go." Sparx said. "Okay, I understand Flame, and possible Ilithiss, but why you two Ember and Duena?" Spyro said, if he hadn't been so weak from dispelling so much elemental energy to free Sparx then he'd be ready to kill. "For the record, master is literally the only reason I'm even in this dimension, she brought me here and corrupted me, but I don't mind, she sees me as a daughter." Duena said. "I should kill you now." Spyro said, Ember stepped in front of Duena at that. "I may just be part of this because I stumbled upon the rift to her dimension and followed Duena into it, but just because she's working with the enemy, doesn't mean I'll even think about letting anyone harm her. You try something Spy, and I'm afraid that I wont hesitate to knock you out." Ember said. "Sure it's even you talking?" Spyro asked. "I'm twice as sure as my scales are pink, you touch her and I'll harm you." Ember said. "Why so nice to the enemy and why didn't you tell me?" Spyro said. "Duena is a friend, she is like a sister, and has been since we were both aiding Imara, in fact it was my idea to corrupt Sparx." Ember said. "Can't say I blame you there." Spyro said. "HEY!" Flare yelled. "I suggested it both to help Duena by helping Imara, and because Sparx is just annoying." Ember said. "First off it's Flare now, and second off I really have to agree that I was a bit annoying, and idiotic as well." Flare said.

"So then, Duena is corrupt, Ember is an aid, Ilithiss is doing this for his own reason and slightly corrupt to call Imara master, and Flame is just doing this to do this, though he's also slightly corrupt." Spyro said to clarify after almost three hours of explanation. "Yep that basically sums it up." Sparx said. "So why didn't the spies try to attack after you revealed them?" Spyro said. "It's not a battle so me and Ember really have no reason." Flame said. "I wasn't ordered to attack, just to gather intel." Ilithiss said coldly. Duena stepped up to Spyro and placed her paws on the side of the bed. "I didn't attack because all of you are my friends, even Glados and Chell and they're meant to be my targets. When we were at the celestial caves I was left alone, that's my worst fear, but Ember told me something on our way there that helped me through. She said that we're all friends and that's what finely got me through it, even master's my friend, well more like my mother. Every element has a related emotion or feeling. Once one truely understands that emotion or feeling, only then can they access the true power of their element. Healing is Friendship, Fire is Loyalty, Ice is Calmness, Electricity is Hyperactivity, Earth is Strength, Fear is Fearfulness, Shadow is secrecy, Poison is loneliness, Wind is Freedom, and Convexity is Understanding." Duena said before dropping back onto all fours, something about that sentence felt extremely important, but right now she couldn't tell. "That sounds like a spell in a way." Malefor, Cynder, Hilease, and Inferno all said in unison. "What makes you think that?" Spyro asked, it was clear that the meaning of the sentence had a deep effect on him. "When she finished the sentence there was a shift in the Light magic around her, she doesn't have Light Magic so the shift was her body attempting to use a spell without the right magic to do so." Malefor said simply, as if this was obvious, which for him was likely. "I take it that you can sense it from being a Dark Magic dragon." Spyro said, Mal nodded. "What relates to Aperture?" Chell asked with curiosity. "Only you know. What is the feeling that you always have when you use your element and that seems to strengthen your power?" Duena asked. "Umm... Togetherness I guess." Chell said. "Yea, every time me and you are together we seem to be stronger." Glados said to Chell. "You've been studying." Spyro said. "Yea." Duena said. "adventurous." Tempra said. "relaxation." Hilease said, they had all started thinking about their element and its related feeling or emotion. "separation." Jinx said. "Importance." Jade said. _"Durability."_ Getha said. "Aint telling, in all honesty I'm ready to kill my former allies about now." Ilithiss said. "Master wont let you unless she has a valid reason." Duena said. "I'm sure traitory is valid enough." Ilithiss said. "Then go ask her, you know where the rift is." Duena said. "Speaking of that, where is the rift?" Spyro asked. "Sorry, but that isn't something I will tell, mostly for Amethyst's sake." Sparx said. "Amethyst?" Spyro asked. "She's Imara's only true Convexity dragon, not a purple dragon, though her scales are purple, she just wields convexity." Ember explained. "And master sees her as a daughter." Duena said. "Oh." Spyro said as Duena placed her front paws on the side of the bed again. "Please don't tell the other guardians, any of you. Master is the closest I've ever had to a family, she's not all evil she has feelings. I don't want her to be sad that I aided in her destruction, she would feel betrayed, I don't want that." Duena pleaded.

Spyro had to think about this. _Duena wants me to hold such important information in silence and not tell the others. It's so important though, after all this could finely end this battle, but then I would be shattering the child's heart. It'd kill me to know the names and identities of spies and not reveal them, but it'd kill her to reveal them. If I do then Duena will feel betrayed by me, she clearly sees me as a true friend even though I'm a hindrance to her master's plans, but if I don't reveal it then I'm betraying my fellow guardians for a child's request. Why did she have to give me such a decision? _Spyro asked himself as he remembered a story from Cynder's past that she had told him.

**Begin Flashback**

**one year after Inferno's escape from Malefor's control**

**Cynder's POV**

I looked around at the destroyed village that I had just finished with while searching for that blasted fire guardian. Ignitus wasn't here, and now there was no life as with all the other villages. Suddenly I heard a cry and followed the sound. Laying in fear next to the charred remains of two adult dragons and a teenage dragon, was a young hatch-ling. _Master said to kill all villagers._ I thought as I looked menacingly at the hatch-ling. The hatch-ling started cowering while fearfully using the hatch-ling language. _"P-Please d-don't k-kill m-me." _The hatch-ling pleaded. I stopped in my tracks. _Do I obey my master and kill a defenseless child, or do I save it, no her, and disobey my master?_ I thought. After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, I made up my mind, and I knew I'd be punished for it. "I wont hurt you little one." I said, shocking myself at my choice. _"R-really?" _The hatch-ling asked. "What's your name?" I asked. _"R-razor." _the hatch-ling, now revealed to be named Razor, said. She was definitely a metal dragon, if her gold scales with their metallic shine was anything to go off of. I leaned my head down so Razor could climb onto my back. "I'm sorry about your family. Climb on and I'll take you back to my lair." I said. Razor didn't answer, but still climbed onto my back. I took her back to my lair and helped her learn to fend for herself while keeping her healthy and safe. Once she was ready, I let her out into the wild to fend for her self, I knew she'd at least make it a few years with my training, she'd have to learn to use her element and fly on her own though.

**End Flashback**

_Even Cynder, when she was being controlled, didn't deny a child's request. I'm not being controlled and I'm kind at heart, so how could I deny her? _Spyro asked himself, the answer was obvious, he couldn't. "Okay Duena, I wont tell anyone." Spyro said. "Thank you." Duena said happily, Spyro turned towards the group, only Ilithiss was missing, but he wouldn't betray his master. "By order of the Guardian of Convexity, none of you are to reveal the identities of the spies, and are only to reveal small details like the amount of spies she has or her plan with the other Dark dragons, not counting Jinx of course." Spyro said in a strong commanding tone, one that came naturally to the Convexity guardian, whoever they were at the time. An order from the guardian of convexity, spoken like that, was an order that resulted in punishment for any who broke it, though this didn't count for Duena, Ember, Ilithiss, or Flame since they would likely have to talk about this stuff with Imara. "Understood?" Spyro asked. "Understood." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: This was mostly a filler, though some parts will be important in the future, take a guess at which parts. Obviously the sentence Duena said 'Healing is Friendship, Fire is Loyalty, Ice is Calmness, Electricity is Hyperactivity, Earth is Strength, Fear is Fearfulness, Shadow is secrecy, Poison is loneliness, Wind is Freedom, and Convexity is Understanding.' will be important in the future, but other parts of this will also serve as plot devices later on. Guess which parts.**


End file.
